No siempre fui así
by EmnieEverdeen
Summary: Esta historia es un Bubbline, que cuenta la historia de Princesa chicle y Marceline desde el principio hasta lo más al final posible, espero que la difruten!, Nuevo capitulo casi a diario
1. No siempre fui así

**Prefacio**

Fría, distante, orgullosa… Son los adjetivos que todos suelen aplicarme, incluso quienes se consideran mis amigos los tienen presentes, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero yo sé en el fondo que no soy así, sé que es una imagen que quiero dar, un simple reflejo que oculta lo que siento.

Las personas; o vampiros como es mi caso, o criaturas, o lo que sea; suelen cambiar por algo que les sucede y por mucho que quiera mi caso no es diferente.

**Mi historia en Ooo.**

Junto con Simón fui la primera en pisar esta nueva tierra, en sobrevivir a la catástrofe, tanto a la que había en mi interior como a la que encontraba fuera. Vi, también, nacer a todas estas criaturas, incluso a ella… que en ese momento no era más que una más, y como vi nacer a las nuevas también vi perecer a otras, ya no solo a los anteriores habitantes sino a gente que vino conmigo y no volvería a ser igual.

Si, había nuevas criaturas, pero perdí a Simón, quien fue mi mejor amigo y no solo eso; fue como mi padre, ese que nunca tuve; por eso mismo la dulzura (nunca mejor dicho) y amor entre estas criaturas me hacía sentirme peor, estaba siempre triste y no encajaba, el rey (que ya está retirado) decidió desterrarme, pero no me importó, pues tampoco quería estar allí.

Al irme me construí una enorme casa, con una buena acústica, para poder disfrutar así de mi gran pasión, la música. Pasé años en mi casa dedicada a tocar con mi bajo hacha día y noche, terminé rodeada de partituras y grabaciones, se podría decir que era feliz, pero me faltaba algo, mejor dicho, me faltaba alguien.


	2. La preguntona, Bonnibel

La preguntona, Bonnibel

Una noche fría estaba yo en mi casa, tocando un solo de bajo en semicorcheas que era perfecto, al que nombraría como mi obra maestra, pero algo me interrumpió, un grito estremecedor que me dejó paralizada, por culpa de eso no puede continuar mi solo. Comúnmente hubiera pasado de el pero algo me empujó a escucharlo y a seguirlo.

Salí rápidamente de mi casa hacía el origen del grito, el bosque, me adentré en el y llegué a una llanura iluminada por la luz de la luna. En esa llanura tres hug wolfs estaban al rededor de una niña rosa de no más de 4 años que no paraba de llorar , intentando abrazarla, me extrañó no hacer como de costumbre, es decir sentarme y disfrutar del espectáculo, esta vez salté a la escena, pateé a los hug wolfs y cogí a la niña, rápidamente salí de allí con ella y la llevé a mi casa.

En mi casa la llevé a mi cuarto, pues mi sofá de piedra no le parecería nada cómodo, la senté en mi cama, dejó de llorar , y tras eso decidí hablarle para tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía si serviría para mucho, pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie.

_Marceline: Tranquilízate, pequeña, esos hug wolfs no te volverán a atacar y menos después de la tunda que les he , una chica tan bonita tiene que tener un nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_¿?: Mi nombre es Bonnibel, pero me dicen Princesa Chicle. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? _

Al escuchar eso de Princesa Chicle caí en que había salvado a la hija de quien me desterró.

_Marceline: ¿Yo? Me llamo Marceline y mis amigos, si los tuviese, me llamarían Marcy. _

_Bonnibel: ¿Si los tuviese? alguien tan guapa y valiente como tú tiene que tener muchos amigos, los tienes , ¿no?_

Esa pregunta me pareció algo insolente, por lo que decidí ignorarla y cambiar de tema.

_Marceline: Bueno, ¿Por qué intentaban abrazarte esos hug wolfs? _

_Bonnibel: Por que empecé a perseguir a uno para cogerle un pelo y conseguir información de su código genético, ah, no me gusta que esquiven mis preguntas. _

La chica además de insolente era inteligente, y me sorprendió para alguien tan joven, la verdad, me gustaría haber seguido hablando con ella, pero siendo quien era su padre, más me valía llevarla a casa y que nadie se enterase de lo ocurrido.

_Marceline: Bonnibel, voy a llevarte a casa antes de que tus padres te echen de menos, por eso mismo vamos rápido._

Sin dejarla contestar la agarré y comencé a volar hacia su casa, la dejé en su balcón y cuando intenté irme me sujeto del brazo.

_Bonnibel: Adiós, Marcy. _

Esa chica me había llamado como nadie lo había hecho en años.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me metí en la cama para descansar pero había dos cosas que rondaban mi mente y no me dejaban dormir tranquila, y estas dos eran cosas que había dicho esa niña: "alguien tan valiente y tan guapa como tú tiene que tener muchos amigos" y "adiós Marcy". Esas frases rondaron mi cabeza el resto del dia.


	3. Reencuentro por doble partida

**Hola, queridos lectores, me sorprende que en solo un día tanta gente haya parado a mirar mi historietilla, por ello me siento muy agradecida. **

**Me gustaría comentaros, sobretodo a los lectores impacientes, que mi historia se irá publicando casi a diario por el momento. Por ahora nada más que decir, solo que difrutéis con la lectura =D**

**Reencuentro por doble partida**

Las palabras de esa niña no duraron mucho, de hecho al tiempo ni siquiera las recordaba, incluso habiendo compuesto una canción sobre ellas las olvidé, tal y como había pasado con otras muchas canciones. También la imagen de esa niña se tornó borrosa para mi, de hecho pasarían 7 años hasta que la volviese a ver de nuevo, podría decir que me pareció una eternidad, pero sería mentira, pues siendo vampiresa y habiendo vivido tanto, el tiempo se me antojaba más efímero y más ahora, que conseguí amenizar mi existencia dando paseos por la noche y explorando cada rincón de Ooo.

Una noche de niebla salía a dar un paseo, a los que me acostumbré después de la noche en que vi por primera vez a la princesa, pero esta vez no estaba en el bosque, si no en la parte trasera del palacio de Ooo, lugar en el que teóricamente no podía estar, porque a efectos prácticos aún seguía desterrada, pero descubrí que era la única que andaba por allí de noche.

Esa noche parecía no estar sola, pues escuché un llanto, normalmente me hubiese escondido, pero eso no era lo que sentía que debía hacer, era un llanto misterioso y conocido a la vez. Me acerqué hacia él, hasta que al fin pude ver de quien era, se trataba de una chica rosa, quise suponer que era la misma a la que salvé de los hug wolfs, pero tampoco lo sabía, pues si lo era había cambiado mucho. En ese momento tuve una lucha interna, no sabía si hablar con ella para tratar de ayudarla o irme, pues a lo mejor su motivo para tan desconsolado lloro no era de mi incumbencia. Finalmente sin pensarlo dos veces fui hacia ella y sin pararme un momento le hablé.

_Marceline: Pequeña, ¿Por qué lloras? _

La chica me miró por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, parando de llorar por un segundo, pero inmediatamente retornó a su llanto. Me senté a su lado esperando respuesta que aunque no me importase en realidad sabía que la necesitaba, pero no porque.

_Bonnibel: El rey hielo… ha intentado secuestrarme, para casarse conmigo y decía que volvería. _

Al escuchar ese nombre mi mente construyó una teoría, una probable y escalofriante teoría. Junto a esa sensación también sentí alivio, cosa que no solía sentir, pienso que fue porque descubrí que esta joven, efectivamente, era esa que una vez salvé. Pero no me atreví a decir nada, pues ella había crecido y probablemente lo hubiese olvidado. Intenté tranquilizarla, ante la idea de que ese tal "rey hielo" apareciese.

_Marceline: Tranquila, ese no volverá a aparecer el improbable que estando en tu propio castillo ese tío venga a por… _

Una risotada interrumpió mi discurso, era un hombre de una larga barba blanca que me resultaba familiar, rápidamente agarró a la princesa y se la llevó flotando.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, cuando pude hacerlo el hombre volaba ya algo lejos, y yo, por ese extraño impulso de siempre, lo seguí. Fui tan rápido tras de él que no le dio tiempo a ir muy lejos.

_Rey Hielo: No la intentes rescatar, ¡la princesa es mía¡ _

Por un momento permanecí en estado de shock,esa voz, era la suya. Mi teoría era cierta, ese tal rey Hielo era mi antiguo amigo, Simón, de quien no sabía nada desde hace muchísimo.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada, simplemente forcejeé un poco con él y salvé a la princesa.

Nada más cogerla regresamos a su jardín donde esperé a que se calmase un poco.


	4. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

**Os advertí, subiré de modo regular, de hecho, tengo ganas de escribir más y más y más sin parar. No he aguantado ni un día con un capitulo, que aunque sean cortos, son también interesantes, pues ni siquiera yo sé que pasará, es mi malévola mente la me me intriga a mi.**

**Bueno, como siempre os digo espero que disfrutéis el capitulillo, que ya vamos por 4 =D**

**¿Dónde puedo encontrate?**

Antes de llegar siquiera a calmarse me miró de arriba abajo

_Bonnibel: Tú… tú eres…_

Ella misma se entrecortó, estaba muy nerviosa, casi en estado de ansiedad ante la agresión del Rey Hielo, por lo cual no la presioné, dejé que ella hablara o no lo hiciese.

Ella empezó a respirar muy rápido, tanto que incluso yo empecé a sentirme mal, noté que estaba en peligro, que sus propios nervios le atacaban. Yo no sabía qué hacer, nunca me había encontrado en una situación así, supongo que fue porque nunca había ayudado a mente actuó rápida, creyendo encontrar una solución.

Sin dejar que ella me dijese nada la apoyé contra mí, la abracé y empecé a decirle que ya todo estaba bien que nadie volvería a molestarla mientras que yo estuviese allí, le iba hablando despacio y ella se iba calmando, se calmó tanto que terminó por quedarse dormida.

Ella se quedó apoyada contra mí no me atreví a moverme ni un solo centímetro, se podría decir que sentí una sensación reconfortante, un sentimiento que me gustaba, que podía calificar de hermoso,pero por aquel entonces no sabía que esas sensaciones ni esos adjetivos existiesen, estar allí ayudando a alguien (algo que no había hecho en muchísimos años), bajo un manto de estrellas que nos acunaba y que llamaba a la paz.

Disfruté del momento pues aún quedaba tiempo para el amanecer, por tanto esperaría hasta un poco antes de ello para marcharme. Pasaron las horas y cuando apenas quedaba una para el amanecer ella se despertó, y me miró, se movió para mirarme de frente.

_Bonnibel: Tú, tú eres Marceline, la chica que me salvó de los Hug Wolfs cuando era una niña, y ahora has vuelto a salvarme._

No tuve palabras para responderle, pues ni pensaba que ella se acordara de mí y ni yo misma era consciente de lo que había hecho por ella hasta ahora, solo me limité a actuar así porque me lo dijo mi instinto, el cual pensaba que me había fallado, pues no era propio de mí, era como si algo extraño y desconocido hubiese entrado en mi mente.

_Bonnibel: Tras la primera vez que te vi he estado buscándote, pero jamás te encontré, me podrías decir; ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?._

Justo en ese momento advertí que iba a empezar a salir el sol, empecé a volar y Bonnibel gritó mi nombre para que esperase, pero ya era tarde, debía marcharme para no sufrir daño alguno, pues el simple cielo anaranjado me hizo sentir una intensa quemazón.

No tuve ni siquiera la decencia de despedirme, simplemente me fui, por miedo a quedar calcinada, la verdad esa actitud era propia de mí, pero no quería tenerla con ella, porque me hizo sentir sensaciones nuevas, cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado, algunas de ellas me gustaban tanto que me asustaba sentirlas, por no saber ni si quiera que eran.

Llegué a mi casa, dolorida, pues a causa de mi tardanza me quemé un poco las manos. El dolor me hizo pensar y volvieron a mi cabeza aquellas frases que me dijo esa primera vez, pensé que quizás aquella niña que era tan diminuta e inteligente, siguiese recordándolas aún, y por eso mismo no quisiese dejarme ir. Pero no tuve más remedio que irme, y después de todos mis des-varios, pensé un plan para volver a Ooo, pero sabía que sería imposible volver allí y verla.. Al final del día me terminaría haciendo la misma pregunta que ella formuló antes de mi descortés huida "¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?".


	5. Muchas preguntas y una invitación

**Hola de nuevo, siguiendo el consejo de dos rewiew, de los que me siento muy agradecida, he decidido hacer un capitulo más largo, y la verdad me ha gustado el redactarlo, ha sido genial! ^_^, en fin espero que lo disfruteis como siempre o más y que me dejéis más rewiew con sugerencias =D. **

**Preguntas y una invitación**

Ese día al llegar a casa me quería dormir en mi cuarto, prefería descansar a enfrentarme a todas aquellas preguntas que aparecían sin parar en mi cabeza. Todas ellas relacionadas con mi comportamiento hacia la princesa, era extraño, pues a pesar de haberme reencontrado también con Simón solo pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué la ayudé la primera vez?¿Por qué además de salvarla me quedo con ella?¿Por qué su pregunta de dónde encontrarla también se convirtió en la mía? . Estaba confusa sobre mí misma, como siempre.

Me metí en mi cama, en un empeño de esquivar las mil preguntas que me acosaban, pero era imposible, no podía dormir, solo dar vueltas sin parar, me giraba para un lado, para el otro y no funcionaba. Decidí levantarme, coger mi bajo-hacha y descargar todas mis dudas con la música, después de tocar un buen rato vi que mis dudas no se iban sino que aumentaban.

Pasé así hasta que cayó la noche, al caer esta me sentí hambrienta, pues no había absorbido ni una mínima gota de color desde la noche anterior. Fui a la cocina, donde hacía mucho que no cocinaba nada, así que más bien podría llamarse despensa. Abrí el frigorífico y cogí lo primero que encontré, unas fresas muy rojas, clavé mis colmillos en una de ellas y absorbí el color como si nunca lo hubiese probado, hice lo mismo con otras 10 fresas. Cuando terminé me sentía demasiado llena, había tomado más rojo de lo que solía hacer, y todo porque mi propia mente me estaba agobiando.

Decidí dar un paseo, a ver si eso me despejaba. Esta vez me apeteció ir a la playa, y allí me planté, pero con bikini y todo, hacía frio, pero no me importaba, quería nadar mar adentro para ver si así me espabilaba. Y en efecto lo hice, pero ese frío, ese gélido frio me recordó a la guerra, a mi niñez, a mi querido amigo Simón… En cuanto recordé su nombre me hice la muerta sobre el agua, dejé que mi cuerpo flotase "Simón" repitió mi mente, eso hizo que sintiese una estaca en mi corazón, que mi imaginación crease un pincho en mi interior. Pensé que sería mejor olvidarlo, dejar de torturarme, pues eso me dolía demasiado, ver como había perdido a mi salvador, a mi mejor amigo, y más aún ver en qué clase de persona se había convertido.

Me salí del agua y me senté sobre la arena cubriéndome con una toalla con la que empecé a frotar mi negro y larguísimo pelo para secarlo, era una cabellera indomable, que en cierto modo se parecía a mí, yo también era como él, era rebelde e incomprensible, ni yo misma sabía lo que sentía con claridad…

Tras conseguir secarme un poco el pelo, agarré mis cosas y floté hasta mi casa, allí me duché para quitarme el salitre de la piel, pues oler como el mar me desconcertaba, mi piel nunca había olido así, es más, esa noche fue la primera que pisé la playa, nunca antes nadé allí, pero sabía nadar porque lo había hecho antes en ríos.

Cuando empezó a amanecer escuché como alguien tocaba mi puerta, lo que me pareció de lo más extraño, en toda mi vida nadie había tocado mi puerta, excepto el estúpido de Ash, con el que tuve el maldito error de emparejarme, no fue una relación larga, pero lo fue.

Abrí sin preguntarme porque, era un ser con forma de caramelo, vestido de traje y llevaba una cesta, al verme tembló y yo no supe reaccionar de otra forma sino riéndome.

_Marceline: ¿Si tanto miedo tienes para que viniste aquí? _

_Mentita: No era mi intención venir, pero me obligan a hacerlo, vengo a traerle una invitación de parte del palacio de Ooo. _

Dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre, sin dejar de temblar ni de balbucear. Cogí el papel y le eché un vistazo, era todo de colorines y olía a chocolate. Pero antes de abrirlo hice que ese caramelo se marchase, porque en el fondo me molestaba un poco su comportamiento asustadizo, yo no era ninguna criminal, no iba a atacarle así por las buenas. Además prefería leer el sobre en privado. Después de terminar de ojearlo decidí abrirlo, y leí su contenido

~sobre~

A todos los habitantes de chuchelandia y exteriores.

El rey de Ooo quiere invitaros a un baile con su correspondiente fiesta en honor de la misteriosa chica que salvó a su hija la Princesa Chicle de las garras del malévolo Rey Hielo.

Os convoca hoy a las 8 de la tarde.

~fin de transmisión~

Por un momento me quedé como en estado de shock, miré a la nada, me fundí en mis pensamientos y conclusiones y finalmente reaccioné.

_ Marceline: ¿!CÓMO¡? ¿UN BAILE? _

Exclamé, quizás en vano porque nadie me escucharía, mi sorpresa era totalmente evidente y por desgracia, otra vez vinieron a mi cabeza esas preguntas y a ellas se le unieron varias sobre el baile. Además, por qué iba a invitarme el rey de Ooo a una fiesta, me había desterrado, yo era una persona non grata en su reino, el que hubiese salvado a su hija no cambiaba las cosas.

Me centré y analicé la situación era consciente de que había salvado a la princesa, de que podría ser considerada una heroína, o que podía ser reprendida por saltarme el destierro. Justo en ese momento dejé de pensar. Yo la reina de los vampiros, ¿temiendo a un rey de gominolas?, por favor, adonde me estoy dejando, además se supone que yo era la invitada especial del baile, por qué no iba a ir.

Ante mi osada conclusión me sentí orgullosa, aún así iría algo camuflada sin llamar la atención, porque una cosa era ser valiente y tener coraje, otra muy distinta quedar como una tonta delante de un reino, un reino que en absoluto me importaba, pero aún así era una ofensa hacía mi misma el que eso pasase.

Al fin estaba todo decidido, y a las 7:30 estaba vestida de una forma elegante pero discreta, de forma que no llamase la atención, estaba preparada, iría al baile.


	6. El Baile

**Hola, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historieta, espero que lo disfrutéis. Lo he intentado hacer algo más largo y esta vez me ha salido, pero porque la trama de esta parte es algo más larga y dispersa. Bueno, como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis. Un abrazo.**

**El Baile**

Llevaba puesta una blusa que caía sobre uno de mis hombros, roja, ese color me favorecía, y un pantalón vaquero, además de unas zapatillas, que la verdad no eran adecuadas para la ocasión, pero si eran cómodas. Y como tendría que andar en vez de flotar, prefería que fuese así.

Como aún era un poco pronto para irme encendí la televisión y vi en la cadena del reino como iban llegando a palacio personalidades importantes, como el duque de la nuez y gente así, me paré a ver qué clase de gente había ahora en chuchelandia, pues desde mi destierro , aunque anduve por allí no vi a sus habitantes. En el programa sonaron trompetas y algo de música, las cámaras enfocaron con furor hacía alguien, ese era el rey de Ooo, quien me echó y quien había creado dudas sobre si mi asistencia a la fiesta sería correcta. Al terminar su entrada resoplé en afán de darme un aire de superioridad en comparación con él, justo después apagué la tele.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que era ya la hora de ir saliendo, las ocho menos cuarto, hora justa para llegar puntual flotando. Abrí la puerta de mi casa con cuidado, pues no me fijé si ya había oscurecido, miré cautelosamente y descubrí que ya apenas había luz, entonces podría salir sin problema.

Cerré la puerta con llave, algo que habitualmente no hacía, porque a esa hora solía estar o con mi bajo o tirada en la cama esperando la noche.

Tardé justo diez minutos en llegar, aún quedaban cinco para la entrada popular, así que sin hablar con nadie esperé.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, miré detenidamente lo que había tras de ellas, salas amarillas y rosas, todo color pastel, algo que para mi gusto era horrendo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que entrar y dejarme de juicios sobre decoración de interiores, se supone que iba a una fiesta, a pasármelo bien, pero al encontrarme dentro otro nuevo objetivo apareció en mi mente, quería ver también a la Princesa.

Dejaron la puerta abierta, la gente aún seguía llegando. Por ese arco entraban seres muy variopintos, desde caramelos hasta magdalenas, pasando también por animales parlantes.

A las ocho y veinte se asomó la corte por un pequeño mirador que tenía la sala, saludaron y el rey pasó a dar un discurso. Que decía algo de agradecimiento por venir y a la chica misteriosa por salvar a mi hija bla bla bla… La verdad no terminé de prestarle atención, lo mío no era ni dar ni recibir discursos, me pregunté además por qué se repetía, si eso mismo ya lo dijo en la invitación. Pensé que todo sería cosa del protocolo, siempre limitando y condicionando a las clases altas.

Tras el discurso pusieron música y las chuches comenzaron a bailar, yo, al ver el bodrio musical que allí sonaba me salí al jardín de la sala, a tomar el aire. Fuera la luna iba a salir aunque era demasiado pronto, su silueta se difuminaba en el cielo negro, por ella deduje que tendríamos una luna grande, y muy brillante, al igual que el primer día que vi a la Princesa.

Permanecí allí una media hora, y después entré dentro para ver como andaba el ambiente, esa música mal sonante seguía puesta, y yo no me dignaría a bailarla, pues no era mi estilo para nada.

Di una vuelta alrededor de una mesa con comida, buscando algo rojo, que por suerte encontré, había un trozo de sandía que absorbí muy gustosamente, ese color me llenó, aún así en ese fiesta me faltaba algo. Un viejo amigo que quería volver a ver, mi amigo vodka rojo.

Me dirige a una barra donde había un caramelo detrás, le pregunté si tenían vodka rojo, pero me respondió que en esa fiesta no servirían alcohol, debido a que había en ella muchos menores.

Me prometí entonces que en unos minutos dejaría la fiesta, pues la verdad no la encontraba nada divertida, ya no solo por esa música insoportable, ni por la ausencia de mi licor, sino porque allí estaba sola, no había ido con nadie. Solía pensar que está bien estar sola porque así no dependes de nadie, pero en ocasiones como esta me arrepentía enormemente de mi conclusión, pues en estos momentos es cuando una lo pasa muchísimo mejor acompañada.

Pasados cinco minutos me fui hacia la puerta de palacio, para abandonar ese lugar, pero mientras salía alguien agarró mi brazo, ese tacto es algo que recuerdo muy bien, un tacto cálido, y tirante, un agarre que me impedía irme. Volví a sentir ese algo que sentí en mis actividades heroicas. Me giré para ver quién me tomó del brazo. Efectivamente era ella.

_ Bonnibel: Pensé que no aparecerías, por eso te estuve esperando en la puerta. El baile está dedicado a ti y no me gustaría que te fueses. _

Me gustaría haberle respondido directamente que me quedaría, pero no iba conmigo, por mucho que ese sentimiento me presionase no podía abandonar a mi actitud.

_ Marceline: Llevo ya mucho rato dentro, y no me agradan mucho las fiestas, vine solo por cumplir. _

_Bonnibel: Quédate un rato más, aunque sea ven conmigo a dar un paseo al jardín. Me gustaría hablar contigo. _

No le contesté, simplemente la seguí esas palabras me habían calado, sentía curiosidad por qué me diría o que no me diría, a lo mejor solucionaría muchas de las preguntas que últimamente me estaba planteando. Llegamos al jardín, en el que ya antes habían estado, y miré al cielo, en efecto y como pensé había una luna igual que la de hacía siete años, parecía que le hubiesen hecho una foto y la hubiesen colocado exactamente igual solo para este momento.

_Bonnibel, con un tono dulce: Ante todo muchas gracias por haberme salvado anoche, si me lo permites me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas. _

Me pensé muy bien que responderle, porque mi repuesta podía volverse contra mí. Podría negarme, y no conocer a esta chica que tanto me intrigaba, o aceptar y quedar como una débil. Decidí contestar de forma que no pareciese muy interesada.

_ Marceline: Si quieres hazlo. _

Di en el clavo, una respuesta brillante.

_ Bonnibel: Bueno, no es exactamente una pregunta, es que recuerdo, muy levemente alguien que hace ya al menos 6 años… _

_Marceline, susurrando: 7 _

Bien, Marceline, pensé, ya la has liado, menos mal que intentabas hacerte la dura y la misteriosa. Me calmé, pues mi susurro parecía no haber sido escuchado.

_ Bonnibel: …fui atacada por unos Hug Wolfs y recuerdo como un chica joven con el pelo negro así muy parecido al tuyo me salvó y bueno, anoche fui atacada por ese maniático y apareciste tú… _

_Marceline: No aparecí, solo fue casualidad, venía de paso. _

Eso se lo dije sin mentirle, porque era cierto, yo solo iba de paso por el castillo.

_Bonnibel: Bueno, Marcy, no tiene porque serlo._

Al oír esa forma de nombrarme un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, parecía no acordarse de nada, pero eso me hizo ver que sabía perfectamente quien era.

_Marceline: ¿Cómo…. Cómo sabes mi nombre? _

_Bonnibel: No lo sé, se que tiene algo que ver con los hug wolfs, se que te conozco, pero no sé exactamente como fue. _

Quería contestar fríamente, fingir que no me importaba, no podía mostrar preocupación por la hija de aquel que me desterró, pero me era imposible hacer eso.

_Marceline: Yo si me acuerdo, la chica que se parecía a mí era yo, pero fue pura coincidencia también. _

Al respecto de esa primera vez estaba mintiendo, sabía perfectamente que al oír el grito corrí hacia él.

_ Bonnibel: También recuerdo una pregunta insolente que te hice, por la que quería pedirte disculpas y proponerte que fueses mi amiga, en agradecimiento a lo que has hecho por mí. _

Para mí eso era una proposición nueva, nunca jamás nadie me la había hecho, ¿Ser su amiga?, la verdad me emocionó escucharla pero no sabía si quería aceptarla o no, porque yo estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, aún así me dispuse a aceptar. En el momento que iba a responder, alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación.

_Rey de Ooo: ¡TÚ! Aléjate de mi hija. _

_Marceline: ¿Yo?, ¿Qué me aleje?, Deberías agradecerme el que esté cerca de ella, pues precisamente soy yo quien la salvó._

_ Rey de Ooo: Imposible, estás desterrada, no pudiste venir a salvarla. _

_Marceline: Me parece muy descortés por su parte, tratarme así después de todo._

_ Rey de Ooo: ¡Sal de mi reino, inmediatamente! _

_Marceline: Vale, me voy, pero no porque me eche, si no porque su fiesta es un tremendo asco._

Desde el jardín comencé a flotar hacia mi casa, a lo lejos oía a la princesa discutir con su padre, pero no le di importancia, eso era algo de lo que se podía proteger ella sola.

Llegué a mi casa, y tomé una buena ducha de agua caliente, en ese momento la necesitaba. Al terminar me puse a flotar mientras veía la tele, estaban poniendo otra vez una peli de susto en noche esfera TV, pero no me sorprendió, porque esa misma ya la había visto millones de veces. Mientras veía la película alguien pegó a mi puerta, y me extrañó que a las 2 de la mañana alguien lo hiciese.

Abrí y vi a alguien mediano, con una capa negra encima. No reconocía quien era pero hice que pasara.

Al entrar se quitó la capucha, era Bonnibel, parecía muy triste, de hecho se veía como algunas lágrimas rezagadas caían aún de sus ojos.

_ Marceline: ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, princesa? _

La princesa no contestó se echó contra mí y siguió llorando, al principio me incomodó, pero al ver que algo le pasaba, la dejé continuar, hasta que se calmó un poco, la dejé tomar aire y volví a hacerle la misma pregunta.

_Marceline: ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, princesa? _

_Bonnibel: Discutí con mi padre, porque… Empezó a llorar de nuevo, así no había manera de enterarse de lo que esta chica quería. _

_Bonnibel: ¿Puedo serte sincera? _

La veía tan consumida por la tristeza que no podría decirle que no, ya lo sabía, había pensado miles de veces esos días que ese no era mi estilo, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa, me tocaba ayudarla de nuevo. Así que asentí.

_Bonnibel: Yo tampoco tengo amigos… Las otras princesas no son mis amigas, solo me quieren para lo que les interesa, y ya que me salvaste, tuve la idea de hacer el baile solo para preguntarte si serías mi amiga. _

Volví a asentir no podía decirle que no, aunque la soledad me gustaba, no estaría mal probar.

_ Marceline: Ahora cálmate, ya ha pasado todo y por favor, vuelve a tu casa, si, seré tu amiga, pero intentemos que tu padre no lo descubra, porque si no podrías meterte en serios problemas._

Bonnibel: Vale volveré, pero antes respóndeme a algo, ¿Por qué te desterraron?

Marceline: Bonnibel, perdón, Princesa, eso es algo complicado que quizás te explique más adelante.

Bonnibel: No me digas Princesa, dime Bonnibel o simplemente Bonni, por favor. Bueno, me iré, pero promete que nos volveremos a ver.

Marceline: Vale, como digas.

Bonnibel se fue tras lo que le dije, eso que acababa de pasar me parecía de lo más raro, aún así me venía genial, porque de esa forma podría solucionar todas mis preguntas en torno a la princesa.

Cinco minutos después alguien volvió a pegar en la puerta. Volvía a ser Bonnibel.

_ Bonnibel: Me da miedo ir a mi sola a palacio, por favor. Acompáñame o deja que me quede aquí._

La cogí para emprender un vuelo hacia palacio sin darle la opción de permanecer en mi casa, porque tras la discusión con su padre no le convenía perderse por nada del mundo.

Llegué a palacio, a su balcón y allí la dejé, pero tuve la mala fortuna de que su padre me vió dejándola, salió al balcón y me gritó.

_Rey de Ooo: NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HIJA, Y TU BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM TIENES TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO VER A ESE TERRIBLE SER. _

Esas palabras me dolieron, pero yo sabía que solo por llevarle la contraria a ese viejo cascarrabias haría lo que quisiese. Bonnibel empezó a llorar y de repente los soldados empezaron a lanzarme flechas, y no tuve otra alternativa que huir.

Llegué a mi casa sana y salva, sin ninguna herida, pero con un vacio muy grande, comprendí, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que el simple hecho de que Bonnibel quisiese ser mi amiga significaba mucho para mí.


	7. Mi plan

**Hola, de nuevo, queridos lectores, como veis vuelvo a actualizar con la rapidez de un rayo, pues mi cabeza esta bien repleta de ideas, que como no escriba me harán estallar. **

**Como siempre digo: Disfrutad de este nuevo capítulo =D **

**Mi plan**

El día siguiente fue un infierno para mí, quería seguir viendo a Bonni, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pensaba y pensaba hasta saturarme por completo. Daba vueltas de una forma muy inquieta por toda mi casa, tanto a pie como flotando. Estuve de esa forma durante horas, pero consideré esto normal, estaba muy emocionada de tener una amiga, por eso mismo quería ser la amiga perfecta.

Al fin y tras tanta vuelta de cabeza se me ocurrió una buena forma de poder estar con ella, aún así el plan era más arriesgado hoy que otro día, por ser el primera, y este tenía un pequeño detalle, y es que debía tener en cuenta la ajetreada agenda de la Princesa.

El plan era este: En la noche llegaría hasta su balcón con cautela, la sacaría de palacio e iríamos donde ella quisiese, tras una noche de paseo la llevaría a su dormitorio antes de las 5, así podría descansar algo.

Como veis debía contar con ella, pues si su agenda al día siguiente se encontraba muy repleta no podríamos estar juntas esa noche, pues no me atrevería a robarle ni dos minutos de sueño. Quería estar con ella, pero también respetar su derecho a dormir.

Aún quedaba muchísimo para la noche y la emoción me hacía que me pareciese todavía más. Encendí la tele, pero solo había tonterías, zapeé un poco, pero no encontraba nada, así que dejé la primera cadena que se me presentó y vi lo que apareció en la pantalla, era un documental sobre las plantas de Ooo, del que me acabaría aburriendo porque terminé durmiéndome.

Al despertarme eran las ocho, una hora genial, exacta para ducharme, comer algo, vestirme y largarme a por la princesa.

Empecé por comer algo, porque estaba al lado de la cocina y así no perdía más tiempo. Cogí un tomate que tenía encima de la mesa y absorbí su color impaciente. Después me fui a la ducha, allí tardé algo más pues me puse a lavarme el pelo con cuidado de que quedase bien limpio. Y para vestirme apenas gasté tiempo, pues me puse la ropa que habitualmente usaba. Entre una cosa y otra se hicieron las diez menos veinte, hora ideal para ir en busca de Bonni.

Salí flotando de mi casa lo más rápido que pude, pero al llegar al reino de Ooo bajé mi ritmo para no ser descubierta, cuando llegué a palacio me deslicé sigilosamente hasta el balcón de Bonnibel y pegué en su ventana, que para mi sorpresa estaba abierta.

Entré por la ventana y vi que Bonnibel aún no estaba en su cuarto, así que entré y me escondí bajo su cama, lugar donde era menos probable que alguien me viese desde fuera.

Pasados diez minutos la princesa entró sola en su cuarto y cerró la puerta, entonces era el momento perfecto para salir de mi escondrijo.

Al salir me puse tras la princesa que miraba hacia su armario y le tapé los ojos con mis manos, lo primero que hice fue decirle con tono dulce y suave:

_Marceline: No chilles. _

Ella no lo hizo, quitó mis manos de sus ojos y me abrazó.

_Bonnibel: Sabría que vendrías. _

Aún no estaba acostumbrada a tanto contacto físico así que disimuladamente me retiré de ella.

_Marceline: Si, pero ahora vístete de forma cómoda, que vamos a mi casa, he de hablar contigo._

Ella cogió ropa de su armario, fue a su cuarto de baño y se cambió a algo más cómodo, sustituyendo a su habitual vestido rosa.

_Marceline: Venga, vámonos, apaga la luz y si puedes cierra el cuarto para que nadie note tu ausencia._

Hizo todo lo que le dije, cerró por dentro con llave y apagó la luz. Se subió a mi espalda y fuimos volando hasta mi casa.

Otra vez me fijé en que no podríamos utilizar el salón porque mi sofá era de piedra, y a mí me daba igual, pero mis invitados, y eso que eran pocos, no solían sentirse a gusto en mi salón por ese mueble. Así que fuimos a mi cuarto.

Bonnibel se sentó en mi cama de una forma un tanto cortada, después de la sinceridad que había gastado conmigo en los días anteriores parecía habérsele agotado y que esto la hiciese parecer una chica tímida y delicada.

_Marceline: Puedes tumbarte, si quieres. _

_Bonnibel: No, no es necesario, estoy bien así. Bueno… ¿Qué querías? _

Era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo. Había algo que quería decirle a la princesa.

_Marceline: Bueno, quería explicarte el plan que tenía para poder vernos sin que nadie nos lo impida, había pensado en…. _

_Bonnibel: En venir por mí por las noches para que nadie notase mi ausencia y querías consultármelo para no robarme horas de sueño. _

_Marceline: Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes eso? _

Realmente esta chica me sorprendía cada vez más, era una caja de sorpresas al 100% y además de guapa era muy inteligente.

_ Bonnibel: Es obvio Marcy, es la opción más lógica. _

Tras decir eso se rió. Pensé que le había parecido divertido el que ambas pensásemos lo mismo.

_Marceline: Y bueno, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, porque seguro que el plan que tengo yo no se te había ocurrido a ti también. _

_Bonnibel: A mí me apetece cualquier cosa, es decir, me da igual, dime cuál es tu plan brillante. _

_Marceline: Ese podría ser su nombre, nunca podría haberlo pensado mejor, se me había ocurrido que podríamos ir al río, hoy precisamente las luciérnagas despiertan de su invernación y es algo que vale la pena ver. _

_Bonnibel: Vale, pues vayamos. _

Esta vez no la agarré para ir flotando, decidí que fuésemos andando, porque el río no estaba lejos, y así aprovechaba para dar mi típico paseo nocturno, ese que tanto me gustaba.

Al llegar al rio ambas no sentamos en la orilla y observamos el espectáculo que producían las luciérnagas al encenderse y revolotear tras tanto tiempo dormidas y escondidas.

Apenas hablamos allí, pues no queríamos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, de aquel suceso, aunque yo ya lo había cientos de veces, pero quería dejar que ella lo disfrutase también.

Ella miraba a los bichos, y yo inconscientemente la miraba a ella, esos ojos, esos labios, todo, todo viniendo de la linda Bonni era fascinante, más que cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. No se dio cuenta de que la miraba y para cuando se aburrió de ver a las luciérnagas yo fingía que también las había estado mirándolas.

Ella me pidió que nos fuésemos ya de allí.

_Bonnibel: ahh (Bostezó), Marcy, me quiero ir ya, tengo mucho sueño. _

_Marceline: Como usted quiera Princesa, ¿Dónde la llevo? _

La puse en mi espalda delicadamente y dejé que me respondiera.

_Bonnibel: Es que tengo sueño, pero quiero seguir un rato contigo. _

_Marceline: Ya es suficiente por hoy, Bonni, será mejor que duermas. A mí también me gusta mucho estar contigo, pero no quiero que mañana estés cansada. Además (mirando mi reloj), mira que tarde es, ya son las 2 y media. _

Sabía que ella protestaría y querría seguir aquí, pero si ambas planeábamos seguir viéndonos por las noches debíamos ser lo más cautelosas y disimuladas que pudiésemos, pues cualquier minuto de retraso, cualquier muestra de cansancio de la princesa o cualquier dulce que pasease cerca de palacio podía ser nuestra perdición, podía ser lo que nos delatase.

Llegamos al castillo en muy poco rato. Nada más llegar la princesa se metió en la ducha y al terminar se puso el pijama. Yo esperé a que saliese y se metiese en la cama. Y cuando estuve segura de que se iba a dormir y no iba a seguir despierta me dispuse a marcharme.

_Marceline: Buenas noches Princesa._

Y empecé a flotar

_Bonnibel: Un momento, Marcy._

_ Marceline: Dime, ¿Qué pasa? _

_Bonnibel: ¿Vendrás a buscarme mañana con otro plan brillante? _

_Marceline: Tenlo por seguro. Te esperaré a la misma hora. _

Justo en ese momento empecé a flotar nuevamente, y esta vez para irme.

_ Bonnibel: Marcy, espera._

_ Marceline:¿Qué? _

_Bonnibel: Eres la mejor amiga del mundo._

Tras decir eso se durmió ipso facto. Realmente debía de estar cansada, pues nunca había visto a nadie caer en el sueño tan rápido como la acababa de ver a ella.

Llegué a mi casa y justo tras cruzar la puerta suspiré recordando su rostro al mirar las luciérnagas y aquello que me dijo antes de dormirse. La verdad le estaba cogiendo aprecio a esa chica, estaba despertando sentimientos en mí que nunca hubiese pensado que existían.

Como aún era pronto para irme a dormir decidí ir a un lugar que hacía mucho tiempo que no había pisado, la noche esfera, pero fui con una única intención. Traer es sofá que tenía allí, que era de los mejores que había probado, para cambiar este tan feo y duro que tenía por intento de mueble.

Dibujé una carita sonriente en el suelo y recité el conjuro que inmediatamente me llevaría a mi antiguo hogar. Sabía que tenía que darme prisa para que mi padre no se diese cuenta de mi presencia, pues no quería verlo y menos después del accidente de mis patatas. Llegué a mi antigua casa un lugar lúgubre y oscuro, al igual que toda la noche esfera, lugar que nada tenía que ver con donde vivía ahora, lo que más los diferenciaba eran sus habitantes, pues en Ooo vivían dulces, y aquí solo terribles demonios, y el más terrible de todos era mi padre.

Me paré un momento a pensar, y recordé muchas cosas que habían pasado allí, pues aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, ese lugar fue mi hogar un día, al darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo había perdido cogí rápidamente el sofá y volví a repetir el ritual del portal para salir.

Cuando llegué a mi casa tiré el sofá actual y lo reemplacé por el que traía, que era más cómodo. Era una buena idea esto de haberlo cambiado. Pues ahora lo necesitaría más adecuado para seres no flotantes.


	8. Una noche en mi casa

**Hola, amigos, espero que el capitulito que tengo preparado os guste, os animo a dejarme reviews con lo que os gusto, lo que no y todas esas cosillas, un beso enorme =D**

**Una noche en mi casa**

Me empecé a preparar con ilusión para la segunda noche que pasaría con la Princesa, la verdad es que me llevaba preparando desde que fui a la noche esfera a por mi antiguo sofá, quería que todo fuese igual de genial que el día anterior.

Esta vez había pensado en que podíamos ver una película, pues miré por la ventana y hacía viento, y parecía que empezaba a lloviznar, por eso sería mejor quedarnos en mi casa, pues si era verdad que no quería que la princesa perdiese ni un solo segundo de sueño, también lo era que quería menos aún el que enfermase.

Gasté toda la mañana en intentar buscar una película que pudiésemos ver las dos, miraba los títulos de cada una de ellas y las carátulas pensando si le podían gustar a Bonni.

Cuando llegó la tarde me di cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que supuso esto, pues ni siquiera sabía qué clase de películas le gustarían a ella, así que dejé lo que estaba haciendo y pasé a otra cosa.

Lo que sí podía preparar yo era algo para picar, pues estaría bien tomar algo mientras veíamos la película. Como llovía fui al supermercado a buscar algo, había millones de cosas, pero pensé que a ella le apetecerían palomitas, pues es lo que normalmente se come viendo una peli. Por suerte encontré un tipo de palomitas que nos agradaría a las dos. Eran unas hechas con recubrimiento de caramelo rojo.

Tras comprarlas volví a mi casa, y limpié todo el salón y la cocina, de esta forma Bonnibel se sentiría más a gusto, pues observé que en su cuarto todo estaba siempre muy limpio y tenía un orden muy estricto.

Cuando hube terminado me puse a pensar en que más podría hacer y me di cuenta sin tener que pensarlo, se me hacía tarde y aún no me había duchado. Mientras me duchaba se me ocurrió que hoy, aprovechando la película, Bonni podría quedarse a dormir en mi casa, como si de una fiesta de pijamas se tratase, pero claro, estaba el pequeño problema de que debería ir a avisarla algo antes, pues así podría decir en palacio que pasaría la noche fuera.

Me vestí rápido y tomé rumbo hacia el palacio de chuchelandia, hoy, la ventana de Bonnibel estaba abierta, y me pareció extraño pues aún eran las ocho de la tarde.

Al entrar en su cuarto me la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito, ni siquiera me miró, ella se encontraba completamente ausente.

Marceline: ¿Bonni?

Bonnibel: Ah, hola, ¿Cuándo has entrado?

Me dijo en un tono muchísimo más ausente que su propia mirada.

Marceline: Acabo de entrar.. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Bonnibel: No, solo es que estoy pensando alg…

Justo en ese momento empezó a llorar a más no poder. Yo no entendía que le ocurría pero por su reacción supuse que sería algo importante, estaba tan nerviosa que no me atreví a preguntar, simplemente me limité a abrazarla y a esperar a que se calmase para poder averiguar qué había ocurrido para que la princesa se pusiese así.

Pasaron diez largos minutos en los que ella no se calmaba, solo lloraba, silenciosamente, sin decir nada. A los 11 minutos por fin consiguió calmarse, siguió abrazada a mí en silencio. Cuando vi que estaba totalmente relajada le hablé.

Marceline: Vale, Princesa, ahora ¿podría explicarme que ha ocurrido?

Ella empezó a hablar pero de una forma un tanto entre cortada.

Bonnibel: Tras mi próximo cumpleaños, mi padre me ha dicho que yo heredaré el reino, el piensa retirarse.

Marceline: Pero… Bonnibel, ¿Qué edad tienes para llevar ya el reino? , a ver eres muy inteligente, pero está seguro "Don Destierro" de que puedas ocuparte bien de el.

Ella ni se inmuto ante mi comentario sarcástico, parecía que la cuestión le preocupaba bastante.

Bonnibel: Voy a cumplir 16.

Un momento, pensé, tiene 15 años … ¿¡15!? , yo había estado pensando que ella tenía 11 todo el tiempo, le había confundido la edad desde el principio.

Marceline: Bueno, en ese caso, no eres tan joven, puedes mirarlo por el lado bueno, así podremos vernos.

Bonnibel: Así tendré más obligaciones.

Marceline: Así aunque las tengas podrás suprimirlas.

Continuamos un rato sacándole pros y contras a la noticia, pero ella estaba desanimada, y al igual que el día su mente estaba completamente gris. Tras la larga lista ella continuó con la mirada ausente y advertí que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo y en vez de dejarla decidí decirle la idea que había tenido.

Marceline: Espera princesa, se me olvidó decirte algo, hoy, es decir esta noche pensé que podríamos ver una película y pensé que podríamos ir a mi casa a dormir, ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando mencioné la idea su cara pareció cambiar un poco, ya no estaba tan ausente, estaba algo más normal. Se notaba que le apetecía hacer algo así.

Bonnibel: Me parece bien, le diré a mi padre que voy a casa de cualquier princesa.

Marceline: Pues entonces genial, escoge la peli que tú quieras, a mí me ha costado intentar elegir, ve preparándote, pues en un rato paso a buscarte de nuevo.

Volví a mi casa y preparé mi cuarto para la ocasión, cambié las sábanas, preparé hamburguesas para cenar y lo dejé todo listo.

De nuevo fui a buscar a la princesa. Y allí estaba, con una mochila lista en su balcón.

Empecé el camino con un poco más de trabajo, ella llevaba algo que pesaba mucho, en ella, pero con un poco de esfuerzo conseguí que llegásemos hasta mi casa en un santiamén.

Al llegar ella soltó su mochila y sacó de ella una consola de videojuegos, hacía muchísimo que no veía ninguna, pues los videojuegos no eran mi afición. También sacó una película y me sorprendí al ver el título "La noche de la esfera", era una película totalmente terrorífica, estaba ambientada, en la noche esfera, así que supuse que no me daría ningún miedo, pues la noche esfera era de donde yo venía y ya había visto en persona cuantas atrocidades de cometen allí.

Marceline: Princes… digo Bonnibel, estás segura de que quieres ver esa película, las críticas dicen que es de las más terroríficas conocidas hasta ahora

Bonnibel: Claro que si, Marcy, soy una amante de las películas de terror, además así podré terminar una investigación que estoy haciendo sobre la noche esfera y todas las criaturas que habitan allí.

Marceline: Pues entonces te faltará una… jajaja

Bonnibel: ¿Cómo? No puede ser, dime que no es cierto que eres de la noche esfera

Marceline: Si, es cierto

Bonnibel: Guau, Marceline, eso es alucinante, podrás ayudarme con mi trabajo. Pero ¿De qué parte eres?, porque tengo entendido que hay infinidad de ellas.

Marceline: Bueno… se podría decir que de todas, porque he vivido en los mares de lava, también en los pantanos siniestros y en los acantilados del grit , pasando por las tinieblas del diablo también.

Bonnibel: Entonces me va a venir genial, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?

Marceline: Vale, no hay problema, bueno princesa, ¿Ponemos la película?

Bonnibel: Vale, pero NO ME DIGAS PRINCESA QUE PARECES UNA CRIADA.

Pareció que eso le molestaba, así que procuré no decirlo más.

Hice las palomitas de caramelo rojo, y ambas nos sentamos en el sofá. Apagué las luces y empezó la película. La trama era algo pobre, y la princesa no dejaba de dar pequeños saltos de miedo, yo pensé que a mí no me afectaría la película, pero en un momento salió esa persona, aquella a la que no podía ver, mi padre.

Salió como de costumbre, chupando almas y advirtiendo a todos de lo peligrosa y oscura que era la noche esfera. En un momento de su discurso dijo "Y temed a la reina de los vampiros, aunque ella no es tan terrorífica". En ese momento una lágrima cruzo mi cara y tras ella una sucesión de gotas que fueron más abundantes que la lluvia que había caído horas atrás.

Al terminar la película, me quedé inmóvil, aún seguía llorando, el decir que no era terrorífica significaba un insulto para mí, cuando Bonnibel se levantó para encender la luz aproveché para ir a mi cuarto, y poder estar allí tranquila.

Bonnibel: ¿Marceline?¿Marcy?, si es una broma no me hace gracia, enserio.

Le respondí de una manera entre cortada, sin quererlo se me notó como estaba, se me vio que estaba mal por ello.

Marceline: NO ES NINGUNA BROMA

La princesa pegó a la puerta.

Bonnibel: Voy a entrar.

Me advirtió, no pidió permiso, simplemente entró.

Se sentó al borde de mi cama y preguntó.

Bonnibel: Oh, vamos, Marcy, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Marceline: ¿Tú has oído que me ha llamado?

Bonnibel: ¿Quién? No te entiendo.

Marceline: Déjalo, es igual.

Bonnibel me miró de una manera acusadora, una forma que me obligaba a contarle aquello que me ocurría.

Marceline: Aquel que salió, el rey de la noche esfera… era… mi… padre.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte al decir eso, Bonni me abrazó, pero se notaba que quería saberlo todo, era muy inquieta, la curiosidad la mataba en cada momento.

Marceline: Y ha dicho que no soy "tan terrorífica".

La princesa me miró sorprendida, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, ella había descubierto al fin quien era yo, nada más y nada menos que Marceline, la reina de los vampiros.

Ella dejó el tema y me cogió de la mano, sacándome de la cama, encendió su consola y me dio un mando, entonces empezamos a jugar las dos juntas, la verdad, poco a poco se me fue pasando el berrinche tan grande que había cogido, ¿Cómo se atrevía mi viejo a insultarme de aquella manera?.

Bonnibel: Marceline, es verdad que eres terrorífica, pero hay algo en ti que no deja que pueda temerte, y además, se te ve muy tierna cuando lloras.

Inmediatamente me sonrojé.

Marceline: Eso no es verdad.

La princesa simplemente se rió y me dio un abrazo.

Ambas seguimos jugando hasta tarde, cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era le dije a la pequeña Bonni que debíamos dormir. Ella simplemente me siguió, pues parecía tener sueño.

Cuando nos metimos en la cama, ella empezó a hablarme de nuevo.

Bonnibel: Marcy, de verdad, eres una gran amiga, y además una caja de sorpresas. Eres una persona muy importante para mí.

Después de decirme eso me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo se lo devolví, después de eso ella se quedó dormida y yo hice lo mismo.

Esa noche soñé con una habitación llena de fotos, de todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida, estaban todas pegadas en la pared de una forma desordenada, pero en un parte había un marco de color dorado, dentro de este, había 3 fotos, una era de cuando salvé a Bonni de los hug wolfs, otra cuando la rescaté de Simón, y la última era del beso en la mejilla que me había dado esta noche.

Me desperté y sentí la sensación de que la dulce princesa chicle pasaría a ser muy importante para mí.

Cuando se levantó la llevé a su casa, y al dejarla en el balcón me dio un beso en la mejilla, fue muy dulce, yo la abracé y me fui, al alejarme sentí un vacio, uno que solo sentía cuando Chicle estaba lejos, y al fin me enteré, sentía algo por Bonnibel.


	9. El destierro y el cuarto de instrumentos

**Hola, de nuevo, veo que muchos estáis siguiendo mi historia, y eso me alegra. También, se que el ritmo va un poco lento y que ya hay ganas de romance, pero no os preocupéis que en pocos capítulos comenzará. Como bien se dice: "Lo bueno se hace esperar". Y después de esto agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews, cada vez que leo uno me pongo muy contenta, sea algo bueno o malo, porque sea como sea me ayuda a mejorar, en fin, un abrazo =3.**

**El destierro y el cuarto de instrumentos**

Me sentía algo fatigada, todas estas nuevas sensaciones me estaban desbordando, ese vacío, su aroma, su forma de vestir… Todo, todo era demasiado para mí. Por un momento pensé que no debería haber salido nunca de casa, que sería mejor que yo siguiese siendo ese ser solitario que era. Pero después recapacité, no había perdido nada aún y quién sabe, a lo mejor todo salía bien, a lo mejor ella también me correspondía. Era un mar de posibilidades, un mar de dudas que era difícil nada a solas, para ello necesitaría la ayuda de alguien, para superarlo necesitaría a Bonnibel.

Desde mi nuevo sofá miraba al techo, con toda esa bola de pensamientos en mi cabeza, era un puzle que no podía resolver aunque quisiese, era más bien un laberinto, del que debía salir, pues si no lo hacía quedaría perdida para siempre.

Cuando más liada estaba escuché sonar mi puerta, no me lo pensé dos veces y simplemente dije.

_ Marceline: Pasa, está abierta_.

Y quien estaba en mi puerta pasó, era mi pequeña Bonnibel, a la que decidí seguir llamándole así a pesar de saber su edad, pues en comparación a mis 1005 años ella era una enana aún. Reaccioné al verla y al menos me senté en el sofá, yo estaba completamente despeinada, se podría decir que hasta impresentable, y me dio un poco de vergüenza estar con ella mientras mi pelo era un enredo en sí.

_ Marceline: Espera un momento aquí. _

Entré en el cuarto de baño, me desenredé el pelo corriendo y volví al salón, sentándome junto a ella.

_ Marceline: Bueno, Bonni ¿Qué pasa? _

_Bonnibel: Nada, solo venía a decirte una cosa y a darte otra, no hacía falta que te acicalases tanto, jijiji_

Yo me sonrojé, se ve que le hizo gracia la rapidez con la que fui a peinarme al verla pasar por la puerta.

_Marceline: Pues a ver qué noticias me traes, ¿no vamos a poder vernos esta noche?_

Eso último lo dije con un tono muy triste, no sabía cómo ese tono podía salir de mí, desde que era pequeña no me había salido.

_Bonnibel: No, Marcy, es más puede que sea al contrario, la noticia que te traigo es que mañana es mi cumpleaños y que no se va a celebrar en el palacio real, si no en, la deshabitada casa del árbol. _

_Marceline: Jajaja, deshabitada, la casa del árbol es mía, lo fue hace mucho, antes de que naciese usted princesita._

La princesa me miró con una mueca de enfado, no le gustaba que le dijese princesa y menos pequeña.

_ Marceline: Pero por ser tu puedes utilizarla_

Entonces ella se sonrojó.

_ Bonnibel: Bueno, la cuestión es que es allí y quiero que vengas, además como tengo el día libre quiero pasarlo contigo, es decir, tengo hoy y mañana libre, ¿Tenías planes o puedo quedarme?_

Hice como que pensaba, porque quería hacerme la interesante, pero en realidad, sabía perfectamente que no había nada que yo tuviese que hacer.

_ Marceline: Déjame pensar… No, no tengo nada que hacer. _

Ella sonrió y sacó de su mochila una videoconsola, igual que la que ella tenía y me la dio.

_Bonnibel: Es para ti, tiene un sistema que yo misma le he instalado para que podamos hablar cuando estemos lejos._

En muestra de agradecimiento le di un abrazo. La mochila venía cargada y yo supuse que allí llevaba la ropa para los dos días.

_ Marceline: La mochila con las cosas puedes dejarla en el cuarto. Ponte cómoda, mientras pensaré que hacer. _

Mientras que se alejaba, a mi cuarto tuve una genial idea.

_Marceline: Bonni, ¿Te gusta la música? _

_Bonnibel: Claro, ¿A quién no le gusta la música? _

_Marceline: Pues entonces tengo una buenísima idea, espera arriba, que subo._

Cuando subí agarré a Bonni de la mano y tiré de ella hacia un cuarto que tenía al fondo del pasillo, cuando abrí la puerta noté su cara de sorpresa, le había enseñado mi cuarto secreto, ese donde tenía todos los instrumentos musicales. Tenía: Una guitarra, una batería, un micrófono, un piano, un sintetizador, un bajo corriente y mi bajo-hacha, aquel al que no dejaría que nadie tocase, ni siquiera una nota, pues era mío y solo mío, era por ahora aquello que más empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala fascinada por todo aquello, parecía que no hubiese visto tantos instrumentos desde tan cerca.

Yo me acerqué, pero en cuanto lo hice ella se fue hacia el piano, y comenzó a tocar una linda melodía, en concreto interpretó una de los habitantes de antes de la guerra del champiñón, me invitó a escuchar "Für Elise" de Beethoven. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba, pues no era típico de mí interpretar o pensar en música clásica, mi estilo era algo más cañero, era mucho más rock, aún así se agradecía oír, y más viniendo de ella esa preciosa melodía.

Cuando terminó de tocar le aplaudí con mi más sincera aprobación, ella se sonrojó.

_Bonnibel: Llevaba mucho sin tocar, el piano, no me ha salido tan mal como esperaba. _

_Marceline: Te ha salido precioso, pero ahora, me toca a mí. _

Agarré mi bajo-hacha y ella lo miró con una sincera admiración y toqué un solo de bajo más al estilo jazz, pero fue totalmente improvisado, lo mío no era ceñirme a una melodía, a mi me gustaba tocar libremente sin que nadie me dijese que o como hacerlo.

Al terminar el solo no tuve suficiente y me fui a por la guitarra, en ese momento si le demostré a la princesa el rock que llevaba dentro, toqué un solo algo largo, pero sincero, sin darme cuenta expresó las dudas que llevaba dentro, pero ella pareció no notarlo, terminé con un taping suave, que pareció sorprender a la dulce princesa.

_Bonnibel: Guau, Marcy, eres una verdadera artista, ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar así? _

_Marceline: Se podría decir que he tenido toda una eternidad para aprender, hace ya muchos años tuve un grupo de rock éramos Marceline y las divas del terror, pero el grupo rompió, no peleamos porque a veces tengo un carácter algo arisco. _

_Bonnibel: Pues si me lo dijesen ahora de ti no me lo creería, pues eres una persona, bueno, vampiresa muy agradable. _

_Intenté no sonrojarme, pero se me notó el rojo. _

_Marceline: Bueno, Bonni, ¿Te apetece comer algo? _

_Bonnibel: Si, pero voy a por mi mochila, he hecho unas magdalenas de frutos rojos para chuparse los dedos._

Ambas bajamos, y ella sacó los dulces de su mochila, la verdad es que tenían una pinta maravillosa. Nos sentamos en el salón, pusimos la bandejita sobre una mesa que había y nos sentamos, yo me puse en el suelo, y en el sofá se sentó ella.

Mientras yo absorbía el color de una de las magdalenas y ella se comía otra me preguntó.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, a ver si hoy me respondes, porque sabes que no puedo estar tranquila con dudas. ¿Por qué te desterró mi padre? _

_Marceline: En fin… Te lo contaré porque en un momento u otro tendría que hacerlo. Yo, como cualquier otro ser en chuchelandia vivía cerca del castillo real, no es que adore a la realeza, pero como yo estaba allí antes me quedé. Estuve en tiempos de paz, pero eso mismo fue un problema para mí, todos los chuches amaban a otros, se paseaban de la mano, hablaban de una forma muy cursi e incluso se besaban. Yo, para ellos era un ser terrorífico, por lo tanto solían evitarme, si me veían por la calle ni siquiera me miraban, todo era triste y gris. Tenía suficiente con estar sola, pero a ellos les pareció que era mejor hacerme el vacío. Sola, sin nadie, era alguien indeseable allí, quien iba a amar a un monstruo como yo (al decir eso se me saltaron las lágrimas, pero a pesar de ello continué contando mi historia). Cada vez se producían más rumores sobre mí, llegó hasta tal punto que las chuches dejaban de besarse y todo cada vez que me veían. Yo simplemente no hacía caso, seguía a lo mío, intentaba que sus crueles rumores no me afectasen. Pero un día un grupo de pequeños chuche empezaron a insultarme y a tirarme piedras, yo no pude aguantar más el rechazo del pueblo y por un momento me convertí en un demonio, no fueron ni 3 segundos, para asustar a los pequeños y que me dejasen en paz. Los chicos se asustaron mucho, tanto que estuvieron a punto de explotar. Entonces, me llevaron ante tu padre, quien me acusó de todos los rumores que iban sobre mí, pero su sentencia y motivo para expulsarme fue: Ser un ser oscuro, una ladrona de felicidad, alguien que jamás sería capaz de sentir o hacer sentir amor a nadie. _

Al terminar mi explicación se produjo un gran silencio, yo intentaba no llorar, pero una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla y detrás de esa otras muchas, antes no le daba importancia a lo que me dijo el rey. Pero ahora si sentía algo por alguien, de hecho, por su propia hija, así que ahora si me afectaron esas palabras.

_Bonnibel: No sabía que eso hubiese sido así, ni tampoco como mi padre pudo ser tan estúpido. Vamos a solucionar esto_.

Y aún llorando le dije.

_ Marceline: No, Bonni, déjalo, además ya mismo serás reina y no valdrá la pena discutir con tu padre. _

Después de eso se volvió a producir otro silencio, Bonnibel sabía que yo tenía razón y que aunque fuese algo injusto lo que me ocurrió era mejor esperar. No conseguía parar de llorar, Bonnibel se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, si quieres podemos volver a tu cuarto de música y volver a tocar algo. _

La escuché y aunque no dejaba de llorar seguí su idea, cuando estábamos arriba me calmé un poco y me dirige a la guitarra.

Ella cogió el sintetizador.

_ Marceline: Venga, vamos a marcarnos algo juntas._

Ella simplemente empezó a tocar, no lo hacía del todo bien, todo era muy calculado y matemático, era científico, como ella, a pesar de esto me encantaba que compartiese aquella pasión que yo tenía por la música, además cualquier cosa me sonaba bien si venía de ella.

Estuvimos allí hasta la noche, yo seguí con la guitarra, pero ella iba cambiando de instrumento, llegando a tocarlos todos, excepto mi bajo-hacha, el que no se atrevió a tocar, eso me alegró, pues no hizo falta que le dijese nada, ella sola entendió que el bajo ese era sagrado para mí.

Ya era muy tarde y a mí me apetecía dormir, además mañana era el cumpleaños de Bonnibel y quería tener energía. Sin decir ni palabra me fui a mi cuarto me cambié y me metí en la cama, Bonni me siguió.

_Bonnibel: ¿No me esperas? _

_Marceline: Si, pero ven rápido que hace frio. _

Ella tardó lo menos que pudo y en cuanto terminó se tumbó a mi lado.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, perdona si te ha molestado mi pregunta, es solo que quería saberlo. _

_Marceline: No importa, es justo que lo sepas. Y ahora vamos a dormir que es tarde y mañana una pequeñaja cumple años._

Bonnibel mientras que me abrazaba por la espalda me dijo.

_ Bonnibel: Si, pero la diferencia con los últimos y aburridos cumpleaños es que esta vez estarás tu._


	10. El día de su cumpleaños (Parte I)

**Hola, chicos, hoy os traigo un capítulo un pelín más corto, pero es que mañana tengo un examen importante y no me dio tiempo a redactar más, como veis es Parte I, os lo he dejado interesante , (Insertar risa malvada), como siempre, espero que os guste y también vuestros reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión =D **

**El día de su cumpleaños (Parte I)**

Esa mañana al despertarme noté junto a mí un dulce aroma, uno que no había notado al despertar nunca, al darme la vuelta me di cuenta del porque, y era porque ella estaba allí conmigo, aún estaba dormida, sus dulces ojos se encontraban cerrados, y además hoy era un día muy importante para ella, era nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños, al que yo estaba invitada, aunque sinceramente no me apetecía ir, nunca fue mi asignatura favorita el trato con princesas, y esa fiesta estaría llena, no solo de princesas, si no de novios de princesas, y de cotilleos de niñitas, eso no me gustaba nada, pero era lo que había y yo debía ir, no podía fallarle a Bonnibel, y menos después de haberle dicho que si iría.

Me salí de la cama despacio, para no despertarla, y preparé algo para desayunar, le hice una taza de café caliente y aprovechando las magdalenas que sobraron le puse una en la bandeja, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama.

Al llegar a mi cuarto dejé en una mesita el desayuno, me incliné sobre la cama y acaricié la cara de mi dulce princesa. Y le susurré al oído para gastarle una broma.

_ Marceline: Venga, es hora de levantarse, tenemos que irnos, la fiesta empieza ya. _

_Bonnibel: ¿¡QUÉ!? _

Dijo Bonnibel mientras daba un bote tremendo, muy asustada, de verdad se creyó lo que yo le decía, salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño, y justo cuando iba a empezar a ducharse le dije.

_Marceline: Sería tarde, si en vez de las 8 de la mañana fuesen las 8 de la tarde. _

La pequeña Bonnibel se puso roja, como para enfadarse mucho, aunque más que terrorífico para mí era lo más tierno del mundo, pero por un momento me asusté. De repente ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

_Bonnibel: Muy buena, Marcy, nunca me la habían jugado así. _

_Marceline: Pero… ¿no te has enfadado? _

_Bonnibel: No, porque tendría que hacerlo, al principio me ha dado rabia, pero es un broma, como iba a enfadarme por ello, y más conociendo tu sentido del humor._

Me quedé a cuadros con su reacción en conjunto, supongo que sería la emoción que tenia por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Salió con el mismo pijama que estaba, algo despeinada, y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonrojé, no supe porque lo hizo, la princesa estaba como loca.

Vio el desayuno que le tenía preparado en mi habitación, y se lo comió como si no hubiese comido en años.

_Bonnibel: ¿Sabes? Estoy emocionadísima con la fiesta_

_ Marceline: ¿Quién lo diría? _

Dije en un tono alguien irónico, pero pareció no escucharme, o al menos eso pareció, ella bajo al salón, y encendió la consola que había traído.

_ Bonnibel: Marcy, estoy esperándote para darte una magistral paliza._

Me dijo en un tono totalmente alegre y risueño, no me apetecía mucho jugar a la consola pero haría lo que fuese necesario por ella.

Pasamos unas cuantas horas jugando, ella era realmente buena, no gané ni una vez, pero no me importó, me gustaba disfrutar de su felicidad mientras pudiese, pues ya estaba segura de lo que sentía, de que nuestra historia sería imposible.

Cuando llegaron las cuatro Bonnibel me pidió que la llevase a casa, para vestirse para la fiesta, tuvo suerte de que ese día era nublado, y pude salir a acercarla. Me dijo que estuviese a las 8 en la casa del árbol, intenté preguntarle sobre que ponerme, pero no me hizo caso.

En mi casa ya, miré el reloj, vale, las cinco, tengo dos horas para ducharme y elegir la ropa perfecta para la ocasión. Entonces empezó a sonar una extrañísima melodía, una que nunca había escuchado, fui al salón que es de donde procedía, venía de la consola, en su pantalla ponía Bonnibel. Pulsé un botón verde, y de la pantalla salió un holograma de la princesa.

_Bonnibel: Hola, Marceline, ¿Cómo va eso? _

_Marceline: Mal, no sé que ponerme, no me has dicho como tenía que ir vestida. _

_Bonnibel: Es verdad, lo siento. Si quieres te enseño mi vestido, para que te hagas una idea. _

En el holograma apareció un vestido precioso, era rojo, caía sobre un hombro, y tenía un cinturón negro muy fino a mitad, ese vestido me enamoró, no solo por su color, si no por lo bien que le quedaría a mi pequeña princesa.

_Marceline: Vale, con eso me lo has dicho todo. _

_Bonnibel: Entonces, Marcy, paso a recogerte a las siete. _

_Marceline:¿Cóm…? _

No me dio tiempo a terminar la frase, ella ya había colgado, me enfadaba mucho que me dejasen con la palabra en la boca, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Si la pequeña Bonni estaba hiper-emocionada por su fiesta.

Tras la conversación me metí en la ducha, el agua estaba algo fría, pero no me importó, más que nada porque tenía demasiada prisa como para preocuparme de minucias como esa.

Al terminar, miré el reloj, las seis, solo me quedaba una hora para hacer de mí una especie de princesita respetable. Rebusqué en mi armario hasta el fondo, pero no encontraba nada, todos los vestidos eran blancos, que en su día fueron rojos, pero como en esas fiestas me dedicaba al exceso de alcohol, al terminarlas tenía tanta hambre que absorbía el color de mi propio vestido. Al fin encontré uno, era un vestido, palabra de honor, con la falda de seda negra, con varias capas, era perfecto, a este lo acompañé con unos tacones negros también, iba genial.

Justo a las siete sonó mi puerta y abrí, era la princesa chicle a lomos de una especie de unicornio alargado, este tenía en su pelaje el color del arcoíris, de ahí su nombre.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, quiero presentarte a Lady Arcoíris. _

_Marceline: Mucho gusto. _

_Lady Arcoíris: 만나서 반가워요(Mucho gusto en Coreano) _

Mientras sobrevolábamos el cielo, yo solo podía observar lo preciosa que iba Bonnibel con ese vestido, le quedaba genial, era imposible dejar de mirarla un solo segundo. Cuando Lady arcoíris nos dejó en la puerta de la casa del árbol yo seguía sin decir palabra, pues estaba demasiado fascinada con la ropa de la princesa.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, ¿Te pasa algo? _

_Marceline: No, solo que vas preciosa. _

_Bonnibel: Bueno, tampoco se queda corta la reina vampiro. _

Dijo mientras que me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo.

_Bonnibel: Entremos dentro que tenemos que terminar de preparar la fiesta para los invitados_.

Al entrar vi lo bien decorada que estaba la casa, tenía un estilo discoteca, y eso me gustaba, me recordaba a las fiestas a las que iba antes, pero aún me peguntaba como sería el transcurso de esta.


	11. El día de su cumpleaños (Parte II)

**He aquí la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer, para el que se quedó con ganas de más, bueno, y para el que no también. Como es típico espero que lo disfrutéis y que me regaléis un bello review .****un abrazo enorme =D**

**El día de su cumpleaños (Parte II)**

Estábamos las dos completamente solas en la sala, normal, aún no había llegado la hora.

Bonnibel: Marceline, ahora que todavía no ha llegado nadie voy a contarte algo que no sabes, es decir todos los invitados lo saben, pero tu no.

Por un momento me asusté no sabía que me estaría ocultando la princesa, y por un lado me daba miedo.

Bonnibel: Va a haber alcohol.

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

Marceline: Qué inocente eres Bonni, ¿Es la primera vez qué vas a beber?

Ella asintió.

Marceline: Pues entonces no te perderé de vista, te digo por experiencia que el alcohol no suele jugar buenas pasadas, y menos si es la primera vez.

Se produjo un silencio absoluto, yo empecé a flotar por la sala y me metí en la cabina de DJ, yo no sabía manejar eso bien del todo, pero al mirarlo vi que era fácil. Pulsé el botón de play y empezó a sonar música comercial, aunque no me gustaba tenía que bailar algo, era la fiesta de Bonni y tenía que estar animada.

Marceline: Venga, Bonni, a bailar.

La cogí por la cintura y ambas nos elevamos juntas. Bailamos en el aire por un rato, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y tuvimos que bajar para abrir.

No era solo una persona, era mucha gente, casi todas las princesas estaban allí. También había unos cuantos chuches para hacer de camareros y de DJs. La fiesta poco a poco se fue animando, todo el mundo bailaba, y parecía más divertido de lo que había pensado. La princesa estaba saludando a la gente que iba entrando por la puerta, mientras yo aproveché para ir calentando motores.

Me acerqué a la barra, para tomarme mi primera copa de Vodka Rojo, esta vez había y un montón, antes de servírmelo me preguntaron mi nombre, y al decirlo me confirmaron que esa bebida en concreto era solo para mí. En ese momento sentí que había triunfado, pues llevaba mucho sin tomarla. Me terminé la primera copa en escasos treinta segundos y pedí una segunda, sabía que aún estaba bien, hasta la cuarta copa no empezaría a sentir efecto, como de costumbre.

Se cerró la sala, parecía que ya estaba todo el mundo dentro de la casa del árbol. Se encendió una luz en el escenario, y de una plataforma apareció Bonnibel. Empezó a dar un discurso de agradecimiento y todos esos formalismos de la realeza, mientras la escuchaba me reía en mi interior, porque yo era directamente reina, pero no tenía que obedecer ningún formalismo existente.

Cuando terminó el discurso todo el mundo aplaudió y volvió la música. Yo me senté en un sofá que había pegado a la pared esperando el que ella volviese a la pista de baile, para poder encontrarla de nuevo junto a mí. La vi de lejos, estaba en la barra, y fui corriendo antes de que le diese tiempo a pedir nada, porque quería que su primer trago lo compartiese conmigo.

Marceline: ¿Ya estamos, pequeña alcohólica?

Le dije mientras le tapaba los ojos, para ver si adivinaba quien era. Bonnibel: Vaya, Marceline, que tu todavía no has tomado nada, ¿no?

Yo me reí y pedí al barman otro Vodka Rojo, que apareció a la vez que el licor de caramelo de Bonnibel. La miré y ambas cogimos a la vez las copas, y de un trago bebimos. Yo ya sabía que a la siguiente estaría contenta, pero Bonnibel pareció empezar a estarlo nada más terminar su trago.

La arrastré a la pista y empezamos a bailar como si no hubiésemos bailado antes, pero cuando no llevábamos ni media canción alguien la llamó y ella se fue, yo lo comprendía perfectamente, era su cumpleaños, y ella debía disfrutar con todos y cada uno de sus invitados.

Me aparté en un sofá y de vez en cuando me acercaba a la barra, cuando quise darme cuenta llevaba más de seis copas, aceptaba que estuviese con los demás, pero yo llevaba ya como una hora esperándola, no me enfadé, porque la bebida no me lo permitía, pero si me impacienté un poco, porque estaba ahí esperándola. Tras pensar un poco más que estar cabreada estaba preocupada, era la primera vez de Bonni, y seguro que la de muchos de allí, en ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza la imagen de la princesa tirada por el suelo, sobrepasada por el alcohol.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, la busqué por toda la pista, y al final la encontré bailando a ella sola, decidí unirme a ella, que como pude observar ya estaba algo tocada, pues su equilibrio no era del todo bueno.

Bonnibel: Marcy, guapa, llevaba un rato buscándote pero música aquí y allá y a bailar.

¿Un poco?, perdón quise decir muy pasada de la ralla, solo su forma de hablar la delató.

Marceline: Bonnibel, ¿Cuánto has bebido?

Bonnibel: Uno… Tres… Ocho… ¿Qué más da?, venga Marceline, vamos a pasarlo bien.

Seguí bailando a su lado, y no quise discutirle, porque sabía que sería una gran pérdida de tiempo. En un momento alguien se la llevó y le dijo algo, no sé qué le diría, pero alguien me empujó lejos de ella. Una voz dijo desde el altavoz

. Altavoz: ¡Ha llegado el momento de la manguera!

En el centro de la pista se formó un círculo, la manguera era una competición para ver quien bebía más. Era muy simple, con la ayuda de un embudo y una manguera se hacía que alguien bebiese, y cuando no podía más se retiraba y perdía automáticamente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta quería poner a Bonnibel la primera, pero más gente se coló delante de ella, incluida yo, no quería que la princesa hiciese esa competición, sabía que quedaría muy mal parada, además ella ya había tomado suficiente, como para seguir aún más.

Fue avanzando la cola, cada vez que uno empezaba a beber se escuchaba.

Coro: Traga, traga, traga.

Vi salir a unos cuantos jóvenes mal parados, aún así no me amedrenté, y cuando me tocó a mí acabé con una botella entera. La verdad fue fácil, porque a mí me tocó un licor suave. Cuando terminé me echaron fuera del círculo, y como la bebida me había afectado algo me quedé dormida allí mismo.

Cuando desperté, aún estaba tocada, y no quedaban más que diez o doce invitados, no veía a l princesa, y fui a buscarla al baño. Efectivamente, allí dentro estaba, se le veían los pies pero no contestaba. Entré a por ella, la saqué de allí y la puse en un sofá.

Al cabo de dos largos minutos en los que pensé que se había puesto muy mala despertó. Y me miró fijamente.

Bonnibel: ¿De dónde ha salido tan precioso ángel?

Yo me sonrojé, pues para nada me esperaba que esas palabras estuviesen dirigidas a mí, y menos saliendo de su boca, me dejó alucinada.

Mientras ella medio volvía en sí y yo la contemplaba, pues con mi borrachera no me daba para mucho más que eso, se fueron los invitados que quedaban, algunos iban mejor que otros.

Levanté a Bonnibel del brazo, y empezamos a andar hacia mi casa, pues en este estado yo no podía flotar, aún andando me hice cargo de ella, que iba mucho peor que yo.

A mitad de camino paramos, porque ella dijo estar demasiado cansada. Aunque yo intenté hacerla seguir ella se sentó y empezó a hablarme.

Bonnibel: Marceline, venga, por favor, vamos a descansar un poco.

Me dijo con cara de cordero degollado a la que no pude decir que no.

Me senté a su lado y ella me dio la mano. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse como nunca lo había hecho. La princesa tomó también mi otra mano, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Bonnibel: Marceline, preciosa, quiero confesarte algo.

En ese momento todo me dio un vuelco, aún no me creo lo que oí ese momento, y mucho menos lo que pasaría un minuto después de aquello.

Bonnibel: Te amo.

Y al pronunciar esas palabras, que eran justo las que yo pronuncié después también ella se lanzó hacía mis labios y me dio el beso más dulce que jamás habría recibido.

Ese momento me dejó un tanto confusa, entonces preferí pensar que eran los efectos que la bebida había causado en Bonni. La miré y vi que se iba a quedar dormida en el suelo, yo, que ya me encontraba mejor la cogí y floté hasta mi casa con ella en brazos.

Llegamos y le puse su pijama, porque ella estaba tan desorientada que no podría hacerlo, la metí en mi cama, la tapé y le di un beso en la frente. Ella parecía haberse quedado dormida, pero mientras que me estaba duchando la escuché llorar.

Bonnibel: Bonni, eres una genio, la has cagado bien, ella ahora se irá de tu lado, ¿Por qué lo has hecho… por qué?

Al escuchar eso deduje que lo que pasó en el lago lo hizo por que verdaderamente lo sentía, y en parte me alegraba, porque sabía que estaba correspondida, pero por otra parte me entristecía verla de esa forma, no quería que llorase. Terminé de ducharme rápido y me puse a su lado en la cama, la abracé y ella se dio la vuelta, se tumbó sobre mi pecho y siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida, pero esta vez no decía nada, solo lloraba.

Yo estuve despierta hasta más tarde pensando con detalle en todo lo ocurrido ese día, desde cuando pasó a buscarme hasta cuando la escuché llorando, pues no quería que lo que había pensado terminase siendo parte de mi imaginación, por fin sabía que era real. Y aunque en ese momento mi princesa no se encontraba demasiado bien me alegraba de que estuviese a mi lado.

Ya dejé mis ideas totalmente en claro, ya sabía lo que haría, aunque ella al día siguiente recordase el beso que me dio y creyese que yo lo recordaría, haría como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y le confesaría lo que yo siento como se debe hacer, en una cita en condiciones.

Intenté dormirme, pero no podía, estaba muy emocionada por mi descubrimiento, ella también me quería, me parecía increíble, cada vez que en mi mente veía su imagen no podía dormir, pero finalmente decidí dejar mis párpados caer hasta la mañana siguiente, pues lo necesitaba más que a otra cosa en ese momento.


	12. Por la mañana

**Aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi Bubbline, espero que lo difruteis **

**Por la mañana**

Desperté, al igual que ayer, junto a ella, al lado de ese aroma que me envolvía, pero la sensación era distinta, yo aún seguía algo mareada. Aún así me acordaba a la perfección y con todo detalle de lo ocurrido el día anterior, y eso me daba un punto de ventaja, pues conocía los sentimientos de mi dulce princesa.

Me levanté de la cama, no sin antes contemplarla, a pesar del exceso de la noche anterior ella estaba tan bonita como siempre. Fui a la cocina a por algo de rojo, me daba igual lo que fuese, pero lo necesitaba, porque tenía el estómago totalmente vacío. Al fin encontré unas fresas y las absorbí. Después empecé a preparar un desayuno para Bonnibel. Le hice una taza de café, que le ayudaría a superar la resaca, y un sándwich de jamón y queso.

Lo llevé al cuarto y al llegar ella aún seguía dormida, en la misma posición. Aproveché y me tumbé a su lado, la abracé, y ella sin despertarse se abrazó a mí, esa sensación me encantó, y más porque cada vez se me caía más el mito de cómo eran las princesas, para mí todas ellas siempre fueron personas sujetas al deber, frías por dignidad y además algo estiradas, pero observe en Bonni que no todas eran así, al menos ella no.

Poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos, a la vez que yo me separaba de ella y me sentaba en la cama, en esto tardó toda una eternidad, tras esto se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en señal de que le dolía.

_ Bonnibel: Marceline, ¿Qué me pasa?, me duele la cabeza _

_Marceline: Pues te pasa, Bonni, que anoche te pasaste con la bebida. Pero tranquila, no voy a echarte la bronca ni nada, hoy te quedarás aquí para que cuide de ti. Antes de nada tómate el desayuno, lo tienes ahí. _

Señale a la mesa, mi respuesta sonó algo fría y no me gustó, a ella no pareció importarle, no había prestado atención a mi tono, solo a lo que le decía. Fue directa a por su desayuno, estaba muerta de hambre, que era lo más normal cuando te levantabas tras una noche así. Se lo terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pareció sentirse mejor.

_Marceline: Bonni, ahora estaría bien que te duchases, para que el cuerpo se te despierte. _

Ella ni siquiera me contestó, simplemente cogió todas sus cosas y se metió en el baño, como vi que iba a tardar bajé al salón para tumbarme allí, sería mejor para la princesa disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad mientras se duchaba, más que nada porque ahora ella sola comenzaría a bombardearse a preguntas de qué pasó o qué dejó de pasar.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida en el sofá, la verdad es que aún seguía cansada, pero me había levantado muy pronto, además de haberme acostado muy tarde solo para ayudar a Bonnibel.

Mientras dormía noté como alguien me cogía y en poco tiempo me soltaba, pero yo seguí durmiendo, sin preguntarme nada.

Cuando desperté me encontré de nuevo al lado de Bonnibel, en mi cama, supuse que había sido ella quien me había llevado de vuelta al cuarto. Salí de la cama sin hacer ruido y fui al baño a ducharme yo, porque también me haría falta. Me duché con agua más bien fría para activarme por completo y no estar cansada el día entero.

Al salir de la ducha ella se estaba despertando, pero de una forma en la que parecía que ella no se había despertado en todo el día, por sus reacciones, noté que se había olvidado de lo que había hecho la primera vez que se despertó. Con toda la puntería del mundo decidí saludarla como en una película que vi hace tiempo, era adecuado para el momento.

_Marceline: Buenos días, princesa, he soñado toda la noche contigo._

Ella se enrojeció.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, ¿Qué tal fue la fiesta anoche? _

Justo en ese momento era cuando empezaba mi historia de cómo había sido la fiesta, tenía que tener mucho cuidado, la princesa a lo mejor iba borracha, pero no era tonta, aún así por si me preguntaba más de la cuenta estaba pensando en cómo me arriesgaría a cambiar la explicación a mi favor.

_ Marceline: Pues fue fantástica, yo me lo pasé genial, y fue muy original eso de la competición de la manguera, esa parte la disfruté mogollón. _

La princesa sonrió y por todo mi ser corrió un alivio enorme, mi definición de la fiesta había colado, aunque en lo que había dicho no había mentido en nada, solamente había omitido detalles, porque ella no me preguntó nada de después de la fiesta, de forma que me daba a pensar o que ella se había olvidado del beso o que estaba fingiendo también por si yo no me acordaba.

_Bonnibel: Bueno, pues la verdad me alegro muchísimo de que te lo pasases bien. ¿Te hacen unas partiditas? _

Yo asentí, pues en ese momento me venía genial cambiar de tema y seguir a otra cosa distinta. Bajamos al salón, encendimos la consola y empezamos a jugar, pero como solía pasar Bonni me ganaba en todo a lo que jugábamos, desde los juegos de pelea hasta los de coche, los dominaba todos a la perfección.

Tras unas cuantas partidas la consola de Bonnibel empezó a sonar y ella la cogió y se fue a mi habitación. Cuando volvió me miró y me dijo.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, tenemos que ir ahora mismo a palacio, las dos, mi padre va a dejarme ya el trono, pero antes quiere hablar tanto conmigo como contigo._

Francamente a mí aquello no me asustó, pero si a Bonni, ella sabía que a partir de que su padre dejase el trono podríamos estar juntas siempre que quisiésemos, pero algo no le encajaba. Nos vestimos rápidamente, ella iba con su habitual vestido rosa, y yo con mis vaqueros y mi camiseta.

Salimos flotando hacia palacio, Bonni iba pensando, se le veía muy preocupada. Tardamos cinco minutos en llegar, cuando pasábamos justo por encima nos fijamos en que entorno a las murallas del castillo se encontraba reunido todo el reino, al parecer esperando noticias.

Al aterrizar en el jardín del castillo fuimos directamente a la sala del trono, donde su padre nos esperaba sentado y con el rostro evidentemente serio.

_Rey de Ooo: Bueno, Bonnibel, veo que las compañías que frecuentas no son de mi gusto. Quiero recordarte que tu fiesta de cumpleaños era para las otras princesas y no para desterradas tristes. _

Eso último me dolió y al parecer a ella también, agachó la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dejándome a mí algo por delante de ella, por decirlo así me utilizó a modo de escudo, ante las duras palabras que pronunciaría su padre.

_Rey de Ooo: Sabes que no me agrada para nada el que estés yendo con este ser a ningún lado, y que sinceramente es una deshonra para mí y para la ley del reino, preferiría que hubieses respetado los valores que te infundí, a veces me avergüenza que tengas esa falta de respeto hacia mí. _

Por el ritmo calmado que el rey llevaba en sus palabras a mí apenas me afectaban, su mensaje era duro, pero con esa lentitud y ese temple a mi no me terminaban de llegar. Para Bonnibel no parecía ocurrir el mismo efecto, pues me dio la mano, ella necesitaba que la defendiese, pero no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de regañinas. De hecho las veces que hube discutido con su padre él se encontraba irritado y me gritaba como un poseso. Creí que quedándome allí con ella y aguantando el tipo ya le estaba ayudando.

_Rey de Ooo: En fin, ya sabes que ahora te dejaré el trono, pues llevo en el muchísimo tiempo y he decidido retirarme a tierras más lejanas. Con eso espero que respetes la ley de Ooo. Y aunque no me agrade te dejaré en paz con las compañías, a partir de ahora tus funciones son de reina y podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero mientras que no te cases tu título seguirá siendo el de princesa. Ahora salgamos los dos al balcón para enseñarle al reino el traspaso de poder. _

Bonnibel me soltó la mano y siguió a su padre al balcón, desde dentro se escuchaba a todo el reino que fuera vitoreaba a la realeza, escuché el discurso del padre de Bonni sin prestarle mucha atención, pues en ese momento mi mente aún se encontraba sumergida en la profundidad del lago de la noche anterior, y en el sabor de los labios de mi princesa.

La ceremonia no tardó mucho en terminar, la princesa y su padre entraron pronto. Él se despidió de ella con dos besos en la mejilla y se fue, en ese momento la princesa empezó a llorar, yo simplemente la abracé sin decirle nada, es verdad que con respecto a mí, ese hombre había sido más bien un tirano, pero no tenía derecho a juzgar la reacción de Bonnibel, pues se trataba de su padre.

Nos fuimos a la habitación de Bonnibel, y ella dejó al fin de llorar, me miró y me dijo.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, esta noche debo de asistir a una cena con los reyes de todo Ooo para anunciar mi ascenso al trono, si quieres podemos vernos mañana por la noche, porque tendré un día muy ajetreado, de todas formas, estate atenta a la consola, por si puedo eliminar algún plan y poder vernos en ese hueco._

_ Marceline: Vale, Bonni, no hay problema, nos vemos. _

Me despedí de ella dándole un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando me advirtió no la creí, pero ahora mismo estaba viendo como las obligaciones reales eran más duras que las de una princesa, pero bueno, como sentía todo aquello por Bonni me adaptaría fuese a lo que fuese, además tenía el tiempo perfecto para preparar una cita con ella que fuese genial, y de esta forma sorprenderla y conseguir que estuviésemos juntas, solo de pensarlo me acordaba del beso aquel.


	13. Buscando Contacto

**Hola a todos, he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, lo se, pero es que he tenido unos días muy ajetreados. Como siempre espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. **

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión con los reviews, gracias!**

**Buscando contacto**

Llegué a mi casa totalmente muerta de sueño, a si que sin perder tiempo en nada, me fui a mi cama, me tumbé en ella y cuando iba a dormir noté que aún olí a ella, a Bonni y su dulce aroma. Inmediatamente me dormí, no soportaba todo aquel cansancio, era completamente insufrible.

Al despertarme, vi que era de noche, además era la hora perfecta para dar un paseo, la hora exacta en la que solía ir a buscar a Bonni. Me levanté de la cama, me vestí con algo cómodo, lo más cómodo que encontré sin que llegase a ser cutre.

Salí de mi _casa,_ la noche era tranquila, empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, simplemente daba vueltas sin sentido, hasta que a lo lejos, en las montañas heladas me fijé en que había una luz encendida, fue entonces cuando decidí ir allí, total, tenía mucho tiempo. Conforme me aproximaba a la luz el paisaje empezaba a cambiar, el verde de la hierba fresca se iba tornando en un blanco frío, al principio solo había algo de escarcha, pero poco a poco la hierba terminó completamente cubierta nieve. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca observé que la luz pertenecía a un hogar, a la casa de alguien, pero me preguntaba ¿Quién estará tan chalado como para venirse a vivir a este páramo completamente helado?. Me dispuse a averiguarlo y busqué la puerta de esa gélida casa hasta que la encontré.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que sin dudarlo entré. Allí dentro olía raro, como si no se limpiase muy a menudo. Avancé hacia la estancia principal de la casa, era un salón, con un trono helado, y como todo en ese sitio tenía tonos solamente azules y blancos, también había una batería, que era igual que la de alguien que yo recordaba… un momento… La batería era de Simon, después de tanto tiempo había encontrado su casa. Como quería hablar con él esperé en el salón aquel sentada, por una parte tenía ganas de saber cómo estaba y por otra prefería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, porque a ese Simón que vería no sería al que yo conocí, si no una persona totalmente distinta, alguien a quien no recordaba.

Tras esa reflexión una lágrima se me escapó, a lo mejor él ahora estaba demasiado loco, a lo mejor ni siquiera me recordaba, pero para mí él seguía siendo alguien especial, él me había salvado y cuidado en la guerra, el me protegió de todo lo que pudo, y yo, como una inútil no pude protegerle de sí mismo ni tampoco de aquella malévola corona.

Al salir de mis deducciones acerca del nuevo Simon descubrí que había un pingüino al lado mía, me observaba fijamente, sin moverse, la verdad era algo siniestro.

_Gunter: Cua _

Me dio algo de miedo… un pingüino que hacía cua, ese era el sonido de los patos, tras el susto me tranquilicé, me di cuenta que tras la guerra muchas cosas habían cambiado y supuse que los animales también lo habrían hecho.

_Rey Hielo: ¡GUNTER! ¿Dónde estás? _

Se escuchó de lejos una voz, con unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más, y que tras unos segundos llegaron a la puerta. Era Simon, bueno, lo que quedaba de quien solía ser.

_Rey Hielo: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? _

Por un momento me quedé paralizada, no sabía que contestar, realmente no sabía qué hacía allí, la curiosidad y la casualidad fueron las que me hicieron llegar. Pero en un momento de lucidez se me ocurrió una respuesta más o menos adecuada para aquel señor de piel azulada.

_Marceline: Nada, solo venía a hacerle una visita, a veces es agradable tener gente que te visite. _

_Rey Hielo: Tienes razón, pero a mí no me visita nadie. _

Dijo en un tono lastimoso, que la verdad me conmovió, no podía aceptar que ese hombre de gran corazón que conocí en una catástrofe ahora fuese la clase de ser que era.

_Marceline: Bueno, pues ya te estoy visitando yo. _

Él sonrió, bueno, si a eso podía llamársele sonrisa, al menos lo intentó.

_Rey Hielo: Nunca viene nadie aquí, y menos las princesas. _

Dijo poniendo el semblante más triste de lo que nunca lo había visto, parecía que incluso se pondría a llorar, y si eso pasase yo me derrumbaría y se suponía que yo estaba allí para ayudarle, que cuando descubrí que esa era su casa decidí apoyarlo al igual que él hizo conmigo tras la catastrófica guerra del champiñón.

_Marceline: Bueno, y ¿Quién necesita princesas pudiendo tener algún amigo?, porque usted, por lo que veo, Rey hielo, tiene a Gunter, ¿No es cierto? _

En esa frase deseaba más que nada en el mundo añadirme como su amiga, pero no me sentí con las fuerzas suficientes de poder hacerlo, más que nada porque este no es el Simón al que conocía, a lo mejor sabía algo de mí pero tan leve que apenas lo recordaría.

_Rey Hielo: Es verdad, Gunter es mi amigo. _

Eso pareció alegrarle algo, poco a poco fui analizando la conversación que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento, y mi conclusión no era nada buena, el Rey Hielo estaba como una cabra, loquísimo, casi de manicomio, pero el volver a dejarlo solo no era una opción, yo deseaba volver a recuperar al buen hombre que era.

_ Marceline: Y bueno, ¿Por qué no hacer nuevos? _

Le dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar de mí, que la verdad no era muy buena, pues con la situación que tenía mi amigo se me había venido un poco el mundo encima.

_Rey Hielo: Pues no estaría mal _

En ese momento se hizo un gran silencio, yo no sabía que más decir, pues ese nuevo Simon, tan diferente no invitaba a conversación alguna. No era para nada aquella persona que conocí, además él ni siquiera recordaba como yo le había zurrado para salvar a la princesa, me di cuenta de que no solo estaba loco, también estaba totalmente aislado. Me apeteció irme, pues tras esta pequeña conversación caí en la cuenta de que hablando con él y recordando cómo era solo estaba consiguiendo hacerme daño, vi que aunque lo intentase no iba a conseguir ayudarle, al menos hoy, así que al darme cuenta de la idea tan inútil que había tenido solo quería escapar.

_ Marceline: Bueno, tengo que irme, un placer, Rey Hielo. _

Cuando le dije esto el no respondió, floté a través de la ventana y algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Definitivamente, el quedarme a hablar con él no había sido buena idea en absoluto, de golpe y porrazo me di cuenta de todo aquello que quería ver en él, esa esperanza que necesitaba ver, no existía, simplemente era fruto del pasado.

Empecé también a recordar mi infancia junto a él, me cuidó como un autentico padre, padre que a efectos prácticos ya no existe.

Cuando estaba en mi casa toda esa bola de sucesos parecía hacerse más y más grande, y yo lloraba más y más aún, no podía frenar mis lágrimas, sentía que había perdido por completo a Simon, igual que el día que se fue y me dejó tirada.

Justo en el momento que más lloraba mi consola empezó a sonar, cuando fui a cogerla vi en la pantalla su nombre, y mi llanto se atenuó un poco. No quería que la pequeña Bonni supiese que había estado llorando.

_Marceline: ¿Si? _

_Bonnibel: Marcy, llevo toda la noche llamándote _

_Marceline: No lo sabía, estaba fuera _

Intentaba sonar lo más calmada posible, pero no lo conseguía.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, ¿Has estado llorando? _

Me pilló de lleno.

_Bonnibel: Marcy… ¿Qué ha pasado? _

No tenía fuerzas para contarle lo que había pasado en realidad, no podía contarle aún quién era el Rey Hielo realmente y todo lo que hizo por mí.

_Marceline: Nada, solo es que te echo de menos. _

Por suerte supe arreglar la conversación, solo un poco pero lo conseguí.

_Bonnibel: Bueno, eso lo remediaremos mañana por la tengo que ir, que pases una buena noche. _

Tras aquello colgó y pude volver a quedarme sumida en mis pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué no se acuerda de mí?, me preguntaba sin cesar, pregunta que ya me había hecho millones y millones de veces, no era la primera vez que volvía a mi crisis interior sobre Simon, habíamos significado muchísimo el uno para el otro. Pero ya yo no era nada para su mente enferma.

Estuve así varias horas, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que debía pensar en algo que podría cambiar mi vida por completo, tenía que pensar en la cita que quería tener con la princesa, con aquella que no salía de mi mente en ningún momento.

En eso me quedé dormida, y soñé con Simon, con lo lejos que estaba ahora, soñé como él me rescataba de unos animales que intentaron atacarnos, y en todo eso apareció la princesa, salvándome de otra cosa, me di cuenta de que ella me salvaba de Simon, pero no del Simon antiguo, ese que me quiso como a su hija, si no del nuevo, me impactó como en mi sueño en un solo segundo Simon había cambiado, pero al menos estaba Bonnibel, que con gran valor me salvó de ese hombre, que era irreconocible para mí.

Al despertarme fui a desayunar, algo de rojo, como siempre. Cuando terminé decidí jugar un rato a la consola. Al poner el juego me acorde de mi Bonni, y de lo bien que jugaba a casi todos me acordé de la cita.

Le di vueltas a miles de ideas, pero para ella todas me parecían poco, pues ella se lo merecía todo y aún más que eso. Pensando y pensando se me hizo de día, y aún no había elegido ningún plan, el llevarla a un restaurante de chuchelandia estaría bien, pero era demasiado formal, ir a mi casa, demasiado cutre, quedarnos en la suya, peor aún… Hasta que vi que lo más fácil era volver al lago, ese donde me dio el primer pero inconsciente beso, y ya allí haríamos cualquier cosa que se me ocurriese, en el fondo sabía que para mí lo más importante era estar con ella.

Decidido todo me dispuse a ducharme y a vestirme, cuando terminé, como siempre era demasiado pronto. Entonces volví a jugar a la consola, hasta que sin darme cuenta se hicieron las ocho y media, hora perfecta para ir a por ella.

Como de costumbre floté a un ritmo relajado hacia palacio, pero esta vez iba más nerviosa que otras, porque tenía planeada la cita, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a decirle a la dulce Bonni lo que yo sentía por ella.

Llegué al castillo y entré por la puerta del balcón, que como siempre estaba abierta. La princesa no estaba en la habitación, pero no tardó mucho en llegar.

_Bonnibel: Hola, Marcy, ¿Qué tal? _

_Marceline: Bien, solo estaba esperándote, me saldré al balcón para que te cambies. _

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más me fui al balcón a esperar a la que finalmente y si todo salía bien sería MI princesa.


	14. El lago

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Tardé algo en escribirlo porque no estoy muy romántica del todo últimamente pero con algo de esfuerzo he logrado sacarlo =D. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**El Lago**

No esperé apenas unos minutos, entonces, Bonnibel salió de su cuarto con una ropa muy parecida a la mía, llevaba ropa cómoda, aún así estaba deslumbrante. Cuando salió la recibí bien, pues antes solo le había dicho que la esperaría fuera.

_Marceline: Bueno, su alteza, nos disponemos a dar comienzo al paseo nocturno. _

Dije en un tono muy formal a modo de broma, solté una risita, pero ella ni se inmutó, parecía algo cansada, por lo que decidí no seguir bromeando con el tema del trono ni nada por el estilo. Cambié de tema para ver si olvidaba mi estúpido saludo.

_Marceline: Dime, Bonni, ¿Qué tal estos primeros días? _

_Bonnibel: La verdad agotadores, el principio es lo peor de un reinado, tienes que convocar consejos, cambiar puestos haces muchísimo papeleo… en fin, estoy agotada. _

_Marceline: En ese caso, te mereces aún más un descanso. _

Ella sonrió de una manera muy dulce, a veces mis palabras conseguían tener el efecto que yo jamás lograría tener.

La tomé en mi espalda, y sin pensarlo mucho comencé a flotar hacia el lago, ese lugar donde había sucedido algo mágico para mí, un beso, un beso que sin querer había cambiado mi vida, y además, esta noche podían pasar más cosas allí que hiciesen que el rumbo de mi día a día fuese hacia la luz o se volviese a sumir en las más oscuras sombras.

En cuanto llegamos yo busqué el lugar exacto en el que nos besamos esa primera e inconsciente vez, al lado de un tronco muerto, sentadas, usándolo como respaldo. Me senté, y la princesa se sentó a mi lado, ahora era el momento, el momento justo en el que yo debía hablarle o decirle algo, pero también fue el momento en el que me hice un lio y todo lo que intentaba decir se atropellaba sin remedio.

Simplemente me quedé callada, ella tampoco hablaba, pero ese momento, ese paisaje, la luna sobre el lago… eso si decía mucho, más bien lo decía todo. Más que otra cosa la luna, que ya fuese por casualidad o capricho del destino, era idéntica a la que nos observó otras veces, era la misma que acunaba nuestros momentos más importantes.

Ella me miró de forma inquisitiva, me parece que en su mente empezó a crearse una enorme teoría.

_Bonnibel: Marcy… creo que tu y yo hemos estado antes aquí. _

Yo no quise contestarle, pero sabía que estaba recordando todo lo que pasó en la fiesta, esa noche, en la que pasó lo que no estaba segura que quería que pasase. Al final no tuve otro remedio que contestarle.

_Marceline: Si, hemos estado antes aquí, la noche de tu fiesta. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo en barca? _

Cambié de tema drástica mente, pero aún no estaba preparada para decirle lo que pasó, ni a lo que eso había llevado, ahora mismo estaba más confusa que nunca, se libraba una gran batalla dentro de mí, mis sentimientos contra mi antiguo amor por la soledad, era o todo o nada, pero era una batalla que podía esperar, podía continuar en unos momentos, ahora necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco.

_Bonnibel: Pues la verdad me apetece mucho. _

Su tono tranquilo, su forma de hablar, me di cuenta que eso me daba más calma que cualquier otra cosa. Joder, Marceline, no puede ser, pensé, te has enamorado y tú nunca te has enamorado de alguien de esta forma. A esta conclusión un pequeño rubor se extendió por mi mejilla, pero la oscuridad me ayudó a ocultarlo.

Nos levantamos de al lado de tronco y nos dirigimos a un antiguo embarcadero que había en el otro extremo del lago, en el solo había una barca, que era del tamaño justo para dos. Yo me subí y la barca se tambaleó un poco, desde dentro le tendí la mano a la princesa para que subiese también.

Cuando estábamos en la barca empecé a remar por todo el lago, la princesa me miraba fijamente, parecía que no quería perder ni un solo detalle de lo que yo hacía. Llevábamos como 20 minutos en un silencio absoluto, ni una solo palabra, solo a veces cruzábamos las miradas. Entonces Bonnibel empezó a hablarme.

_Bonnibel: Marceline… no sé si tú lo sabrás, pero creo que algo pasó en este lago la noche de mi fiesta. _

Genial, en mi interior parecía haber una fiesta, la técnica de traerla para que recordase estaba funcionando. Decidí hacerme la tonta para ver si realmente estaba pensando lo que yo creía.

_Marceline: No, ¿Por qué? _

_Bonnibel: Bueno, ¿Cómo te lo explico?, esa noche paramos aquí, es decir…. En la orilla y, claro… la noche… _

Conforme iba explicando la situación sus mejillas iban tomando un color rojo delicioso, parecía que de verdad sentía aquel beso, yo me empecé a acercar a ella disimuladamente conforme me contaba lo que pasó.

_Bonnibel: Supongo que fue, no sé, el alcohol… El miedo del momento el… ¿Para qué engañarme? Marceline…_

Al decir mi nombre bajó la mirada.

_Bonnibel: ¿Recuerdas el beso? _

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en mi cara, mientras que el rubor de la suya se mantenía. En un impulso la cogí de la barbilla, para que me mirase directamente a los ojos, los suyos tenían un brillo especial, al que no pude resistirme. Ese brillo fue lo que me incitó a besarla, fue un beso muy dulce, fue maravilloso, mejor que el anterior, y esta vez fue más largo. Ella si sentía algo por mí, pues no retiró la cara en ningún momento. Cuando terminamos de besarnos ella me miró directamente y me dijo.

_Bonnibel: Parece que si lo recuerdas y que el sentimiento es mutuo. _

_Marceline: ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Fue uno de los momento más felices de mi vida. _

_Bonnibel: Pero, no sé, apenas nos conocemos, llevamos menos de una semana siendo amigas aunque es verdad que… _

Me dio igual lo que decía y la interrumpí con mi lado más romántico uno que ni siquiera yo sabía que existía.

_Marceline: Da igual todo eso, te conozco lo suficiente como para amarte. _

Después de decir eso volví a lanzarme a sus labios, y nos besamos otra vez, pero esta fue más tranquilizante que la anterior, ya que ahora sabía que Bonni sentía lo mismo que yo, tenía claro que ambas nos queríamos.

Tras el beso ella se tumbó sobre mi regazo y pasamos allí contemplando la luna sobre el lago casi el resto de la noche. Vi que ya era algo temprano y que debía irme, pues no quería que el sol terminase conmigo, pero al ir a levantarme me fijé en que ella se había quedado dormida sobre mí, y descubrí que era una de las cosas más bonitas que había visto jamás. Como no quise despertarla la cogí en volandas y floté hasta mi casa, donde me tumbé en la cama dejando a Bonnibel en mi regazo otra vez.

En ese preciso instante descubrí que la amaba más de lo que creía y que me iba a ser imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Poco a poco Bonnibel se fue despertando, cuando lo hizo le di un beso en la frente y le dije.

_Marceline: Buenos días, princesa, llevo toda la vida soñando contigo. _

Ella me abrazó y acto seguido me besó tiernamente.


	15. Ciencia

**Hola, lectores, perdón por mi tardanza, pero no me encontraba muy inspirada ultimamente. Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que como siempre espero que les guste. **

**Siempre estoy abierta a recibir reviews, de hecho es algo que me encanta, pero mi menú de reviews ahora mismo es un páramo desierto, le falta la pelusa dando vueltas xD. **

**Bueno sin más rodeos os dejo con el capitulo.**

Ciencia

Ese beso, me dio a entender que todo lo que sentía podía seguir adelante, me indicó que podía ser incluso feliz. Pero de repente la princesa se apartó de mí.

_Bonnibel: Mierda, lo había olvidado ¿Marceline, qué hora es? _

Me habría asustado de su reacción por no haber sido de su pregunta.

_Marceline: Son las diez y veinte, ¿Qué pasa? _

_Bonnibel: Joder, tengo que estar a las diez y media en una reunión con los gobernantes del país del desayuno. _

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa a toda prisa, se le notaba muy agobiada, era obvio que no llegaría a tiempo, cogía su consola e intentaba llamar a alguien, pero no le cogían la llamada, pensé que yo podría llevarla, pero la luz del sol … Bien, recordé que guardaba por ahí un viejo sombrero enorme , que podría ponerme para protegerme del sol. Me puse a buscarlo y lo encontré fácilmente, pues no es que tuviese muchas cosas en el armario. Me vestí y bajé al salón, ella daba vueltas como loca, con la consola en la mano, esperando a que alguien le contestase. Me acerqué a ella, la abracé.

Bonnibel: Marcy, ahora no es momento de…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta nos encontrábamos flotando hacia el país del desayuno, que no es que estuviese muy lejos, pero ni de broma hubiese llegado a tiempo. Llegamos, y ya se empezaban a oler distintos y deliciosos olores: Cereales, tortitas, pan tostado y todas esas cosas deliciosas que no podía comer por mi condición. La dejé en el suelo con cuidado, a una distancia media del castillo, para que nadie nos viese.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, muchas gracias, de no ser por ti… _

_Marceline: No se merecen, cielo, lo haría todo por ti _

_Bonnibel se sonrojó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, parecía que esa actitud que tenía con ella pero que jamás había tenido con otros le encantaba. _

_Bonnibel: Marcy, esta noche nos vemos, ¿No? _

Yo asentí, le devolví el beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su rubor se mantuviese, ese tono rojizo que cogían sus rosados pómulos era algo increíblemente precioso.

_Bonnibel: Ven a palacio, esta noche nos quedaremos allí. _

Después de que me dijese eso volví a mi casa, y al cerrar la puerta empecé a llorar, pero no por tristeza, ni de miedo, estaba llorando de alegría, cosa que jamás había hecho, esta chica estaba cambiando mi mundo por completo, era alucinante como todo había dado un giro tan precipitado, pero eso no me asustaba para nada, de hecho, quería seguir adelante con mi sentimientos, que milagrosamente habían sido correspondidos.

Pasé toda la tarde pensando en ella, la amaba, a ella, y al efecto que causaba en mi, una nueva Marceline, protectora, cariñosa, esa que nadie conocía. Me encontraba tan inmersa en pensar en ella que incluso le escribí una canción, que reservaría para una ocasión especial, era un tema que nunca había tocado con mis canciones, por tanto era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, a decir verdad casi todo con ella era algo nuevo para mí, pues yo nunca había estado con nadie.

Al llegar al hora de todos los días me preparé y me fui al palacio, tardando ahora menos que nunca, pues me moría de ganas de verla, ahora que sabía lo que sentía era todo tan idílico.

Entré por su balcón, abierto como siempre, pero no la encontré en su habitación, había una nota en la cama:

_"Podrás encontrarme en el laboratorio, que está en el sótano" _

_"Bonnie" _

¿Con qué jugando al escondite?, pensé. Salí del cuarto y empecé a buscar como llegar al sótano, al principio pareció muy fácil, pero cuando llevaba media hora buscando la maldita escalera para bajar empecé a verlo de otra manera, quizá como una molestia, que la verdad estaba dispuesta a tomar por encontrar a la princesa. Cada vez era más pesado y ya me había recorrido el palacio al completo, el salón, la habitación del trono, la cocina real, el salón de fiestas… pero ni un solo acceso al sótano. Para colmo el palacio estaba desierto, no había nadie a quien le pudiese preguntar como rayos llegar al subsuelo.

Tras otro cuarto de hora recorriendo el pasillo central, me fui al trastero que estaba al fondo de este y allí, por fin encontré la escalera y bajé, allí estaba ella, con una bata blanca que le quedaba genial y el pelo recogido, en un cuarto lleno de tubos de ensayo y un montón de líquidos de colorines, había pizarras llenas de fórmulas con letras y números por las paredes pintadas de blanco. Al verla mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, me moría de ganas por verla, pero la verdad estaba un poco molesta por no haber encontrado el sitio antes, por lo que mi emoción se tranquilizo un poco.

_Marceline: La próxima vez déjame un mapa o algo. _

Dije un poco molesta con ella y con un tono ligeramente desagradable, pues no me gustaba perderme y menos si me perdía buscando algo o a alguien que ansiaba ver.

_Bonnibel: Vamos, Marcy, tampoco es tan difícil llegar aquí. _

El escucharla hablarme de la manera tan dulce que siempre hacía me enternecía mucho, pero eso no me hacía olvidar lo molesta que me había hecho sentirme.

_Marceline: Si, para ti que estás en tu casa… _

Después de decirle eso me senté en una silla que había cerca de la puerta dispuesta a no hablarle por lo menos durante un rato, pues si ya me había molestado el perderme el que me lo reprochase me había molestado aún más.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, no te enfades, solo quería ver cuánto tardabas, era un juego, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. _

Yo me limité a mirar hacia el suelo, la verdad es que siempre he sido algo competitiva y fácil de provocar en ese aspecto.

_Bonnibel: Bueno, pues si no me vas a hablar seguiré con mis experimentos. _

La verdad es que aunque estuviese muerta de ganas de hablarme mi orgullo infantil no me lo permitía.

Al cabo de un rato empecé a flotar por el laboratorio, mirándolo todo, había muchísimas cosas muy extrañas, cosas que yo nunca había visto, pero aún así algunas me sonaban, entonces caí en la cuenta, Simon me había hablado de cosas así, pues el también era científico.

Mi atención se centró en una urna de cristal donde había un animal de tres colores, leí la etiqueta que tenía puesta "Ciencia" ponía, metí la mano dentro y el pequeño animal se subió a ella, la verdad era muy bonito. Con él en las manos me volví a sentar donde estaba, y así me entretenía con algo. El bicho corría por el suelo, a mi alrededor, subiéndose por mi espalda, bajándose y de todo, me hacía gracia lo rápido que corría ese animal tan pequeño.

_Bonnibel: Bueno, Ciencia, ven que tienes que ayudarme con… _

Echó un vistazo a la urna y vio que el animal no estaba, dio una vuelta por el laboratorio, llamándolo. Pero en un momento dejó de llamarlo y noté que se quedó quieta, yo no le di importancia y seguí jugando con el animalillo, cuando me quise dar cuenta me miraba y se reía, yo me sonrojé.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, pero que mona eres. _

Me quedé mirándola y sin decir ni media palabra le di a la rata de laboratorio, cruzándome después de brazos. Aunque tras un rato me aburrí y empecé a flotar de nuevo, floté por encima de la princesa, y al llegar a su lado me puse boca abajo a mirarla, lo guapa que era me fascinaba, y me inquietaba lo que estaba haciendo, quería saber que era.

_Marceline: ¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_Bonnibel: Estoy trabajando en un suero descadaverizador desde hace mucho tiempo, y bueno la verdad es que no termino de dar con la clave, si pudiese ver que parte me falla en la ecuación… _

Eso último lo dijo rascándose la cabeza.

_Marceline: Cielo, llevas mucho rato trabajando que tal si …_

_Bonnibel: Me ayudas, te he traído hasta aquí para que entiendas lo que me gusta, tu a mi me enseñaste tu cuarto de instrumentos, se podría decir que este es el mío. Ponte esa bata de allí. _

Le hice caso y me puse una bata que había junto a la puerta, era blanca como la suya.

_Bonnibel: ah, Marcy, recógete el pelo, porque dudo que te haga gracia que alguno de estos compuestos te lo queme. _

Me recogí el pelo, cosa que no había hecho casi nunca, y me puse al lado de la princesa, quien me explicaba cosas muy raras que apenas entendía, pero yo me mostraba interesada aunque no supiese que me decía. Cogía mis manos con las suyas muchas veces para ayudarme a verter compuestos en tubos, esa sensación me agradaba, me gustaba que fuese feliz con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque no me enteré de mucho de lo que decía al menos aprendí fórmulas para algunos compuestos y cosas que a lo mejor podrían ayudarme.

Al cabo de unas horas me dijo que habíamos terminado de hacer experimentos, nos quitamos las batas y fuimos a su habitación, donde estaba la cena servida sobre una mesa para dos. Había rojo de muchos tipos para mí, desde fresas a gelatina roja, y unos spaghetti para ella.

Mientras cenábamos me seguía hablando de la ciencia y de todos los descubrimientos que había hecho, la verdad era muy inteligente, además de bella, era la chica que cualquiera podría desear, y estaba conmigo, era algo increíble. También me preguntó sobre qué pasó con mi grupo de música, por lo que pude ver que verdaderamente se interesaba por mí y por lo que hacía, entonces me dio algo de remordimiento no haberla escuchado tan atentamente cuando me enseñó sus experimentos, pero es que la ciencia es demasiado complicada.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ella fue a ducharse y yo la esperé jugando a la consola, me fijé en que había mejorado, y pensé en que podría ganarle para vengarme por el escondite de horas antes, lo que todavía me tenía algo molesta.

Salió y yo la esperaba con dos mandos conectados a la consola, con una sonrisa provocativa de las mias, ella se rió.

_Bonnibel: Pretendes ganarme, pues lo llevas difícil. _

La miré frunciendo el ceño, porque mi objetivo si era ganarle, y era lo que iba a hacer, quisiese o no. Tras una partida muy larga me ganó, yo me sentí algo defraudada conmigo misma.

_Marceline: Mierda he perdido. _

Dije algo mosqueada, la verdad no quería seguir jugando, así que me levanté y me fui al balcón. Desde dentro se oía una risa burlona y dulce de mi princesa, lo que hizo que me sonrojase, pero se suponía que estaba enfadada no podía mostrar esa debilidad en este preciso instante pero lo hice. Ella salió al balcón también, ahora ambas estábamos a la luz de la luna.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, puede que hayas perdido, pero, ¿sabes qué?, me has ganado a mí. _

Tras eso me dio un beso tierno en la boca, que yo le seguí, la tomé por la cintura acercándola a mí, no quería que este beso terminase, cuando lo hizo ella bostezó.

_Marceline: ¿Qué pasa?, la dulce soberana se aburre de mí. _

Ella se rió pillando mi broma, parecía que se estaba acostumbrando a mi raro sentido del humor.

_Bonnibel: A lo mejor. _

Dijo soltando una suave risita.

_Bonnibel: En realidad es que tengo mucho sueño, quiero irme a dormir. _

La agarré en volandas y la llevé hasta la cama, le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a irme.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, quédate, por favor, puedes coger una camiseta mía para dormir. _

Le hice caso, pues quería quedarme con ella. Me puse la única camiseta que no era rosa que tenía, pues no era un color que me agradase. Me metí en la cama y ella se abrazó a mí, quedándose dormida sobre mi pecho. Yo aún no me quedaba dormida, pensé en todo lo ocurrido hoy, y al analizarlo me di cuenta de que ella y yo estábamos hechas la una para la otra.


	16. Pesadilla

**hola a todos los lectores, quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero es que estoy de examenes y tal vv. Vuelvo a recordar que me encantan los reviews y que mi carpetita parece un desierto que no se ha limpiado hace siglos =D. Bueno, tras esta Excusintroducción, deseo que disfruteis el capítulo**

**Pesadilla**

Estaba en mi casa, después de abrir la puerta, pero me sentía fatal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me ahogaba, notaba un peso contra mí, algo que me reprimía, veía sombras por todas partes, nada más. Me dio un gran escalofrío, me giré y no encontré nada, una luz en la cocina me hizo mirar hacía allí, y vi a aquella persona que me había decepcionado una vez tras otra, mi padre, Hunson Abadeer.

Me desperté intentando recuperar el aire, hiperventilando. Bonnibel, que se encontraba a mi lado, se despertó también.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? _

Tras decir eso me abrazó, y yo poco a poco me fui tranquilizando.

Marceline: No te preocupes, Bonni, ha sido solo una pesadilla.

Bonnibel: Una pesadilla… pues no te asustes, yo estoy aquí, contigo, nada de lo que has soñado es verdad.

Eso me gustaría pensar a mí, que sabía que todo lo que soñé existía y que desgraciadamente algún día volvería a ver.

Bonnibel me dio un beso en la frente y se abrazó a mí, yo me tumbé para seguir durmiendo, quería despejar mi mente después de esa estúpida pesadilla.

Por la mañana Bonnibel se despertó temprano, y yo también. Me cambié de ropa, me puse mi enorme sombrero, que me protegía del sol, y me preparé para irme, pues ella tenía que ir a la aldea de los bárbaros a solucionar un problema que habían tenido en las montañas. Cuando iba a salir por el umbral de la puerta del balcón, noté que me sujetaban el brazo, era Bonnie, quien tiró de mí hacia ella y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

_Bonnibel: Que pases un buen día, Marceline. _

_Marceline: Lo mismo te deseo, princesa._

Y tras esta difícil despedida me fui directa a mi casa, aún rondaba mi cabeza la pesadilla de la noche, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano mi padre volvería.

Al entrar a mi casa noté el ambiente algo cargado, y hacía un frio anormal para la época del año en la que nos encontrábamos, además la luz no se encendía, empecé a asustarme cada vez más, y noté sombras, algo tras de mí. Esa misma sensación… mierda he soñado la escena, la misma, esa que tanto me había atemorizado, esto era igual que en la pesadilla, miré alrededor y no había nadie ni nada, pero de repente una sombra apareció desde la cocina.

_¿?: Marcy,¿Dónde tienes el ketchup?_

Esa voz, no podía ser, había venido, tal y como me temía, pero para qué, ¿Qué quería de mi?

_Marceline: ¿Qué haces aquí? _

Dije muy enfadada, nunca me había llevado bien con mi padre, de hecho, no me hacía ni pizca de gracia verle.

_Hunson: Oh, vamos, ¿Es que no puedo acercarme a ver a mi monstruita preferida? _

Eso me molestó bastante, ¿Cómo que monstruita preferida? Si nunca me ha hecho nada de caso, si me robó las patatas y no solo eso, también me abandonó a mi suerte en la guerra del champiñón, donde tuve la suerte de encontrar al bueno de Petrikov.

_Marceline: No, no puedes, ahora vuélvete a la Nochesfera, el caos no se mantiene solo. _

Le dije intentando sonar más relajada, quería echarle de aquí pero no podía ser tan descarada, pues de esa forma solo conseguiría todo lo contrario.

_Hunson: No, el caos está bien como está, he venido porque necesito más poder, hace mucho que no absorbo almas puras, y estoy sediento. _

Eso me enfureció demasiado, nunca había alcanzado mi límite tan pronto, era verdad que odiaba a este hombre, y que no me sentía para nada de acuerdo con él en su política chupa-almas, pero esto que dijo me superó, pretendía chupar almas en el reino de Ooo, y buscaba las más puras, así que algo en mi interior me impulsó a sacar mi faceta más protectora, pues al instante supe que el alma de mi dulce Bonnibel podía estar entre la lista de su menú.

_Marceline: Pues aquí no vas a tomar nada, en esta tierra ya estoy yo, y chupar almas aquí me pertenecería a mí, ¡Así que ya te puedes estar largando! _

Me enfadé demasiado, quizá. Mi padre solo sonrió.

_Hunson: ¿Con que quieres jugar a ser la dueña de un reino?, pues la llevas clara, pues estoy hambriento y voy a chupar almas por todas partes, juguemos al pilla pilla, jajaja, yo voy a chupar almas y tu intentas salvarlas. _

No me podía esperar menos de mi padre, era el rey de los demonios y haría lo que le viniese en gana, y más ahora que se había tomado mi intento de proteger el reino como un reto, sería muy difícil pararle.

Mierda, eso era lo que no quería que pasase, la he cagado, pero bien, mi temperamento, tanto carácter siempre me juega malas pasadas.

Mi padre salió de mi casa convertido ya en un demonio, y sentí toda la impotencia en mi interior, sabía que estaba decidido a arrasar, todo ser que viese lo absorbería y me daba pena, pero lo que más me jodía era pensar que llegaría a Bonnibel.

Me convertí también en un demonio, y me puse a su altura en un momento. Comenzó a chupar el alma de una magdalena, pero lo empujé y al tambalearse no pudo completar el proceso.

_Hunson: Crees que me importa que me quites el gusto de un alma totalmente normal, yo busco un alma que me sacie entero, un alma noble. _

Mi padre empezó a volar a una velocidad enorme, una que me costó alcanzar, pero cuando lo hice estábamos ya muy cerca del castillo, peligrosamente cerca, y en mi mente cada vez estaba más y más claro lo que podía suceder.

Me golpeé con algo, probablemente por la velocidad tan inusual a la que estaba volando, esto me hizo caer al suelo, en los jardines de palacio, en eso perdí a mi padre de vista, y ya sí que me temía lo peor. Entré a toda prisa en el castillo y directamente me fui al cuarto de Bonnibel, buscándola, pero ella no estaba allí. Recordé que ella estaba en una reunión, en la aldea de los bárbaros, noté la imperiosa necesidad de ir directa hasta allí, pero recapacité y supe que ella me agradecería el salvar a los habitantes de chuchelandia de este demonio hambriento que era Hunson.

Lo busqué por todas las estancias, y observé que por suerte no le había quitado el alma a nadie de los allí presentes, pero si los había asustado, lo que me pareció completamente normal, porque ¿Quién no se asusta de un enorme ser que vuela chupando almas?.

Todo en orden dentro del castillo, pero algo no me encajaba, y era que no encontraba a mi padre por ninguna parte, ni fuera ni dentro. Caí en la cuenta y seguí el impulso que tuve en un primer momento, volar a toda pastilla hacia donde se encontraba mi princesa.

Llegué en un santiamén a la aldea de los bárbaros, dónde el cielo se puso gris por la presencia de la maldad personificada, allí estaba, el maldito Hudson, pero desgraciadamente también estaba mi princesa. Los bárbaros intentaban golpear al enorme demonio que había sobre sus cabezas, pero este los espantaba con una gran facilidad, como si de moscas se tratase, los apartaba haciéndose camino hacia mi Bonnie.

Viendo que estaba a punto de alcanzarla me abalancé sobre ella, cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

_Hunson: Enserio crees que vas a poder protegerla, jajaja. _

Ese comentario me hirió en lo más profundo, claro que lograría protegerla, incluso si mi vida corriese peligro.

_Hunson: Entonces, decides que juguemos un poco más. _

El demonio me agarró por la espalda y me lanzó contra una montaña, quería luchar, pero yo no estaba del todo preparada, y menos ahora, que quien más me importaba estaba en juego.

Me lanzó unas rocas, que esquivé con facilidad, y me acerqué sigilosamente a él, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, el reaccionó rápidamente y me hizo volar por los aires, mientras volaba, antes de caer observé la mirada de terror que Bonnibel ponía, y mi alma sintió una puñalada, no podía dejar que mi Bonnie pasase este mal rato. Al caer todo pensamiento se disipó, noté crujir mis costillas, y una raja se abrió en mi brazo, y me quejé de dolor, aunque eso no pareció amedrentar al tirano de mi padre, quien quiso seguir luchando.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, pero conseguí quitarme a tiempo, a pesar de las heridas que tenía. Fui de nuevo a proteger a mi Bonnie, pero él fue más rápido y la había agarrado con una mano.

No… mierda, mi mundo se hizo pedazos en un segundo, mi forma de demonio se fue, sin yo haberlo querido, y ocurrió lo impensable… comencé a llorar, lloraba no solo por el dolor, sino por la impotencia, el ver que no había podido proteger a mi Bonnie, el saber que ya toda mi felicidad acabaría, no podía ser cierto, como esta criatura infernal me arrebataba cualquier atisbo de felicidad cada vez que estaba a punto de encontrarla.

El cielo dejó de ser gris, por un momento, y noté como una fría mano se posaba en mi hombro, era él, con su aspecto más humano.

_Hunson: Marcy, ¿Estás …. Estás llorando? _

Era un tono tranquilo, más bien conciliador, que nunca había escuchado en mi padre, me quedé sorprendida, y le miré, con lágrimas en los ojos, el tenía a la princesa, que se encontraba inconsciente, en los brazos.

_Hunson: Es decir, creía que te gustaba el mal, ser demonio, no tener corazón, pero creo que estoy viendo otra cosa. _

Tras decir esto puso a la princesa a mi lado, y mi reacción fue abrazarla y llorar aún más, no podía evitarlo, pues tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior, sentía rabia por lo que mi padre había hecho, también sorpresa por lo que había dicho, dolor, pues las heridas que me había ocasionado Hunson durante mi transformación eran ahora más graves de lo que parecían, y por último una enorme alegría de saber que mi Bonnie, aunque inconsciente seguía aquí conmigo.

Saqué todo el valor que me quedaba dentro para contestarle a este malvado ser, quería que se alejase de mi de inmediato, a pesar de la sorpresa que me había dado, había sido un monstruo conmigo, aunque ahora me pidiese disculpas sabía que no podría perdonarle, pues le había hecho daño a aquello que más me importaba.

_Marceline: Vete… _

_Hunson: Pero Marcy… _

_Marceline: ¡Vete!, ahora no quiero saber nada de ti, largo. _

_Hunson: ¿Es por esta chica?_

_Marceline: He dicho que te largues, que no quiero verte, ahora mismo no es el momento ni de hablar conmigo ni de nada, ahora mismo estaba empezando a ser feliz, y has llegado tu con tu monstruosidad de hambre y tus chorradas. Has tenido cientos de años para venir y hablar conmigo sobre todo lo que hiciste mal, pero tienes que venir precisamente ahora, largo. Vuelve otro día si verdaderamente lo necesitas, pero hoy no quiero ni verte. _

No dijo ni palabra y volvió de donde había venido tras pronunciar el hechizo. La había liado, pero bien, si ahora era difícil que lo perdonase por lo que había hecho ahora se convertía en algo imposible.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y el cuerpo dolorido agarré a la princesa y la subí a mi espalda, fui tan rápido como pude a palacio y la dejé sobre su cama, desmallándome a los pies de esta.


	17. Perfecta

**Esta vez dejo dos capítulos seguidos, para compensar el tiempo que estuve sin poner ninguno, no voy ni a mencionar los reviews xD, espero que disfruten =D**

**Perfecta**

Cuando me desperté me encontré en un cuarto frío, era rosa, por lo que supuse que estaba en el castillo de mi Bonnie. Me dolían mucho las costillas y el brazo, pero aún más me dolía la cabeza, seguía sin poder asimilar bien todo lo ocurrido, pues fue demasiado. Intenté incorporarme pero no pude, pero al menos miré mi cuerpo para ver cuántos desperfectos me había ocasionado la disputa con mi padre. Tenía una herida cerrada con puntos en el brazo y una raja también suturada en el costado. Al ver esto supuse que me encontraba en la enfermería de palacio.

Mientras navegaba por mis pensamientos, alguien entró por la puerta de la habitación, pero se fue inmediatamente, entonces dejé de prestarle atención a la puerta. Justo en ese momento entró otra persona, y mi cara se iluminó al verla, era ella, mi princesa.

_Bonnibel: Oh, por Glob, Marceline, pensé que tardarías en despertar. _

Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos, bajo los que había ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido, quizá fuese porque estaba preocupada.

_Marceline: No llores, Bonnie, aquí estoy. _

Intenté abrazarla, pero no pude, el dolor me lo impedía.

_Marceline: Auch_

_Bonnibel: Marcy, ahora es mejor que no te muevas, tienes muchas heridas en el cuerpo, es mejor dejar que se sanen._

_Marceline: No me importan las heridas, lo importante es que tu estas bien. _

_Bonnibel: Marceline, cielo, te agradezco mucho que me defendieses de ese monstruo, pero mira cómo. _

_Marceline: Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa. El monstruo no te ha hecho daño. _

Ella dejó de llorar por fin, y yo le sonreí, quería que viese que todo estaba bien, además era casi mi deber el defenderla de esa amenaza en concreto. Al sonreírle ella se acercó a mí y empezó a acariciarme el pelo con mucho mimo, cosa que me encantaba, ella era tan dulce…

Cuando llevaba un rato me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me miró detenidamente.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, si quieres puedo llevarte a mi cuarto, allí estarás más cómoda. _

_Marceline: Si no es molestia, princesa, te lo agradecería un montón. _

_Bonnibel: ¡Menta!, llama a los guardas banana, necesito que lleven a Marceline a mi cuarto._

Ordenó con gran autoridad, su personalidad me volvía loca, era dulce, pero a su vez tenía un gran carácter.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, ellos se encargaran de transportarte, cuando estés en mi cuarto si necesitas algo llama al mayordomo Mentita, yo he de irme al espacio bultos a solucionar unos problemillas, te prometo que no tardaré. _

Tras decir eso me volvió a besar en los labios y se fue, me entristecía muchísimo que se tuviese que ir.

Los guardianes banana se encargaron de dejarme en el cuarto de Bonnibel, en el trayecto sentí algo de dolor, pues estos sujetos no eran expertos en delicadeza. Allí estaba mejor que en la habitación fría en la que me encontraba, al menos podía consolarme con que olía a ella.

Cuando me encontré sola decidí encender la consola, que por suerte se encontraba pegada a la cama, y así podía jugar y despejar todo lo ocurrido de mi mente.

Pasé varias horas sola, esperando a que ella volviese, pero no lo hacía. A las 2 Menta me trajo unas fresas para que las absorbiese, la verdad las necesitaba porque estaba totalmente hambrienta.

Después de comer decidí dejar la consola y ordenar mis pensamientos, pues si simplemente los dejaba pasar me traerían problemas en un futuro.

Llegué a la conclusión de que mi padre quería disculparse conmigo desde el principio, el vino buscando juego y amistad conmigo, pero todo acabo de una forma demasiado trágica porque él simplemente no conocía cual era mi situación en ese mismo momento. Defendí a la princesa con toda mi alma y él se dio cuenta de que la amaba, lo que también debió extrañarle, pues para el yo era parte del mal, a su parecer los dos éramos iguales, pero no es así, yo quizá sea más humana, eso no ser semi demonio y semi vampiresa puede haber afectado a mi forma de ser y de ver las cosas, yo no soy como él.

Después de este intento de comprender al demonio que tengo por padre y ordenarlo todo lo vi más claro, pero aún así no cambié mi punto de vista, pues estaba enamorada y no podía ceder ante el ataque que había hecho, inconscientemente, quizás, pero hecho estaba.

A las siete de la tarde oí la puerta abrirse, era Bonnibel, por fin había vuelto, me alegré de ver que venía sana y salva, aún así estaba algo molesta, después de haberla salvado esperaba que al menos se quedase hoy conmigo, aún así preferí ocultar mi decepción y mostrarme alegre para no defraudarla.

Intenté levantarme para recibirla con un abrazo, algo me levanté, pero no mucho, solo logré sentarme en la cama. Desde donde le hablé de la forma más alegre que pude, pues aunque estuviese algo molesta mi alegría era mayor.

_Marceline: Bonnie, ¿Qué tal te ha ido, cielo? _

_Bonnibel: Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. _

Esquivó mi pregunta, parecía que no quería contarme, pero la miré con un gesto descontento y contestó.

_Bonnibel: Un día agotados, demasiado que hacer, estuve todo el día deseando volver, quería verte, pero no pude, he venido lo más pronto que he podido. _

Mi molestia hacia su tardanza se disipó, no podía ser tan egoísta con ella, pues por lo que me decía había intentado volver aquí conmigo cuanto antes.

_Marceline: Yo he pasado todo el día sin hacer nada, esperándote. _

Mierda, sin quererlo había hecho que mi explicación del día sonase justo igual que un reproche, pero intenté rectificar de inmediato.

_Marceline: Es decir, que me moría de ganas por verte. _

_Bonnibel se quedó en silencio y se sentó a mi lado, me dio un beso en los labios y simplemente nos miramos la una a la otra. _

_Bonnibel: Marcy, un gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad. _

Esa frase utilizó como excusa, pero parecía no estar molesta conmigo en absoluto.

_Bonnibel: Ahora, Marceline, me gustaría saber quién o qué era ese demonio que nos atacó, si lo sabes, claro. _

_Marceline: Por desgracia, princesa, lo sé mejor de lo que parece. Ese demonio es Hunson Abadeer, rey de los demonios y por tanto de la Noche esfera, además de mi padre. _

Su rostro mostraba una de las más sinceras sorpresas que he visto en el mundo y de repente se puso muy nerviosa.

_Bonnibel: ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo, tu, la persona a la que más quiero es la hija de semejante monstruo? _

Parecía estar horrorizada.

_Bonnibel: ¿Cómo puede tu propio padre herirte así? _

Me dijo mirando mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, repasando una a una las heridas que en este tenía.

_Marceline: Bonnie, lo mismo me pregunto yo, nunca he tenido una buena relación con mi padre, siempre ha destruido todo cuanto quería. No sé cómo te sientes ahora, pero sabes que yo no soy como el que… _

En ese momento una gran confusión me invadió y comencé a llorar, la verdad es que en este tiempo había llorado más que en toda mi vida.

_Bonnibel: Eh, Marceline, no, yo no pienso para nada que seas cómo él, en serio, nena, ¿De qué forma iba a pensar yo eso?, No solo me amas, cosa que creo que esa criatura es incapaz de hacer, sino que arriesgando tu vida me salvaste de él. _

Después de decirme eso me abrazó suavemente, para no hacerme daño, y me secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

_Bonnibel: Venga, no llores, que ahora hay que aprovechar el tiempo que hemos perdido hoy, por culpa de la estúpida reunión. _

La miré a la cara fijamente, por Glob, ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, además de que sabía cómo cuidar de mí, cosa que solo Simón había sabido hacer hasta ahora.

_Bonnibel: Dime, cielo, ¿Qué quieres hacer? _

Me encogí de hombros, pues la verdad me daba igual siempre y cuando estuviese con ella.

No dijo nada, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Al volver traía una película en la mano, la puso en la tele que tenía enfrente de la cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Esto era perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, ven. _

Me hizo una señal y me acurruqué sobre su regazo, ella empezó a acariciarme el pelo, con aún más cariño que el que utilizó por la mañana. Con tanto mimo, en vez de ver la película que puso acabé quedándome dormida.

Al amanecer me desperté, acurrucada como estuve por la noche viendo la película. Lo primero que vi fue a Bonnie y eso me alegró por completo. Ya no me dolía apenas nada, estaba casi totalmente recuperada, lo que me producía aún más alegría.

Estuve observando a Bonnie hasta que se despertó, cuando lo hizo le dí un beso en los labios, que ella me respondió gustosamente.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, a ver, cuidado. _

Dijo mientras se levantaba sin apenas moverme, en ese tono dulce que me cautivaba una vez tras otra, ese que no me cansaría de escuchar. Me dio la vuelta y revisó mi brazo y mis costillas. Me miró, y me sonrió.

_Bonnibel: Marcy, cielo no te muevas. _

Salió de la habitación pero no tardó nada en volver, traía algunos utensilios en la mano, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

_Bonnibel: Marceline, no tengas miedo, te voy a quitar los puntos._

_Marceline: No, pero tú, eres médico. _

_Bonnibel: Si, yo misma te curé, me gusta toda la ciencia, desde la medicina a la física. Ahora, Marcy, necesito que estés muy quieta. _

Me quedé quieta como ella me pidió y empecé a sentir una leve molestia en el brazo, aún así para mí era menos, pues mi princesa lo hacía todo de una forma tan delicada y metódica que para mi resultaba totalmente perfecta.


End file.
